Pinky Promise
by ToxicUchiha1
Summary: Rated M! . MelloxNearxMatt. Their past, their future, and everything in between. Bestfriends, Enemies, and Lovers... What did the Whammy's boys go through? Blood-voilence-yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

_A/N: Yeah, I know, you all thought I was dead and are like but u should be updating your other story and blah blah blah... well, i'm grounded, got the opprotunity and decided to get the first chappy of this out while I'm stuck on my other story. This story actually gets confusing. It goes Near's thoughts, Mello's thoughts, Matt's thoughts, flashback, and present time for every chapter. (This is what I get for thinking about three ways and reading Crank at the same time) So enjoy and please review!_

* * *

_Chapter One: Thoughts_

_Sometimes the pain never goes away._

_Sometimes it stays._

_Sometimes it lingers._

_Sometimes it kills you._

_You'll still feel the pain._

_Physically. Emotionally. Mentally._

_I used to think of mental and emotional as the same thing_

_I was wrong._

_Mental. My thoughts break down._

_Emotional. I break down._

_Physical._

_Where it all started._

_The pain came physically. Then emotionally._

_And now mentally._

_I held on for so long, mentally at least._

_I'm only human, though. So isn't that aloud?_

_Do I not have the right to break down?_

_I, Nate River, believes so._

_-XvX-_

_I remember when I first learned how to count._

_One. Two. Three._

_The most important numbers of my life._

_Numbers give me meaning._

_Number Two. Me._

_Always second. Never noticed for being so skilled._

_As if I could never do anything right._

_As if I were dead._

_As if they only see me as Number Two._

_As if I'm nothing more._

_Anger. I feel it a lot._

_I'd just love to punch something._

_Sometimes I hurt my best friend._

_Other times I eat chocolate._

_Everyone gets like that sometimes, though._

_Everyone gets mad._

_So is it so wrong for me to feel this way all the time?_

_I, Miheal Keehl, believes so._

_-XvX-_

_I used to like dogs._

_Sit. Fetch. Good boy._

_Loyalty and love from a species that won't bother you._

_Then I became a dog._

_I don't care for much- my status, my past…_

_I do care for present treatment and friends._

_If he's angry, I don't like his anger pointed at me._

_But I let him._

_The other looks down on me and I hate it._

_But it happens._

_So I play games to become the hero and not the sidekick._

_I hack computers to understand more._

_I smoke cancer because it feels so good to be awakened by death._

_I know I'm doing it to myself._

_But everyone makes mistakes._

_I'm just one of the few who can't afford to make them._

_Am I not aloud to be human like everyone else?_

_I, Mail Jeevas, believes so._

_**XvX**_

_It all started nine years earlier. A new orphanage was formed in an old church in England. A select few number of orphans from all around the world were put through a written test between the ages of six and twelve. Fifty two of them passed and were chosen to live in the orphanage in England, named Whammy's. The children were on two coach bus' after just getting off of a plane and were very hyper to let out their joy at seeing the rich things surrounding them. Well, most of the children anyway. _

_A certain eight year old boy with golden blond hair was just about to spontaneously combust from the bored-ness holding him down. He needed to make some friends before he died. With that thought in his head he stood to walk towards the front of the bus. Many children were already walking around so he didn't need to worry about getting caught. He reached the front of the bus and was immediately blinded by a bright white flash. When he looked closer he saw the flash to be a small boy sitting with his knees to his chest alone. Feeling sorry, the blond went and sat next to him. The white haired boy with pure white pajamas snapped his head at the intruder of his personal space._

"_Hey. I'm Miheal Keehl, what's your name?" The blond asked._

"… _Nate River." The younger one stated, moving his knees closer to his chest and pulling a toy robot to one knee._

"_You play with toys? That's cool." Miheal said, taking the robot as Nate gave a confused look._

"_You don't think it's stupid?" Nate asked, watching Miheal look over every inch of his robot who was just flying through space to save the Earth from the invading aliens when the blond interrupted them… He really wanted to save Earth and not deal with another bully._

"_No. My brother used to play with toys." Miheal explained, twirling the robot to see every spot of the perfect toy._

"_You have a brother? Is he here?" Nate asked and Miheal froze. His hands, his eyes. The only thing that changed was the angry glare glinting from the blue eyes._

"_No. He's dead." Miheal stated. Nate shrunk more into his human ball, sad for upsetting Miheal as Miheal gave back his robot._

"_Sorry."_

"_Don't be, stupid. You didn't know." Miheal ordered, still slightly angry. He needed something to calm him down so he took out a bar of chocolate from his coat pocket. Silence was emitted while he chewed and Nate twirled his hair, eyeing the chocolate._

"_Does that taste good?" Nate asked, still a bit shy._

"_You never had chocolate before?!" Miheal asked with an incredulous look._

"_No, sorry-" Nate tried to apologize but Miheal shoved a square piece of chocolate into his face before he could finish._

"_Stop apologizing. Just eat." Miheal ordered and Nate tentatively took the small piece of chocolate and ate a tiny bit of the corner. His eyes grew wide as the rich taste melted into his mouth. "So?"_

"_It's really good." Nate stated and ate the rest in one bite. Miheal laughed._

"_Your lucky, I don't usually share my chocolate with anybody." Miheal said and Nate froze, scared to know what that would mean._

"_Then why share with me?" Nate asked and Miheal rolled his eyes at the younger boy's naïvety. He lightly hit Nate on the head, playfully._

"_Because we're friends now, right?" Miheal asked, smiling._

"_Forever?" Nate asked with a small smile. Miheal's smile grew larger as he entwined their pinkies together._

"_Forever."_

_**XvX**_

"_Where the hell have you been?" The angry blond haired teenager asked as the red headed teenager entered their shared room in Whammy's. The red head slipped his yellow tinted goggles over his eyes as he walked to the enraged blond._

"_Hey, Mello."_

"_Don't ignore me, Matt! Where the hell have you been?!" Mello repeated his sentence, something he loathed to do._

"_You know what today is, right?" Matt asked, walking away from the couch Mello was currently sitting on and over to the television, where his newest game consol had been hooked up._

_Mello wanted to growl. Of course he knew what that day was, that was partially the reason why he was so angry. He was not about to go and admit to Matt that he knew what the day was, even though Matt knew there was no way Mello could ever forget that day. No matter how much Mello wanted, that day always held a special spot in his memory bank._

_Matt walked to the couch and sat on the opposite side of Mello. Remote control in his hands and ready to play when Kingdom Hearts flashed on the television. Mello just glared as he turned his chocolate into mush with his teeth._

"_No, I don't remember. How does this pertain to your lateness? I wanted to hack into the CIA again. Solve some mysteries as M like we have been." Mello explained and Matt sighed, understanding full well that he was not going to be able to start his new game._

"_It's Near's birthday. I was giving him a birthday present." Matt explained, getting ready incase Mello were to hit him, which had an eighty nine percent chance of happening._

"_You gave the albino a present? What for?!" Mello asked, annoyed._

" _I already said it's his birthday." Matt stated. Big mistake. Mello threw the television remote straight at Matt's head, hitting him with a hard __Doink!_ Goggles crooked, Matt looked at the steaming blond.

"Ow…"

"Don't repeat annoying and useless crap." Mello ordered as Matt rolled his eyes and turned his game off.

"Alright. Let's hack into the CIA… Again." Matt got up to get his laptop, Mello glaring lasers into the back of his head angrily. Matt was trying to get Mello to drop the subject without saying it aloud, and it worked. Mello didn't want to talk about the albino anyway.

Matt took his laptop from his bed and a cigarette from the pack on the desk next to it. He slipped the cigarette into his mouth to chew on- there was no way in hell Mello was going to let him light it up in their room- as he thought back to Near's room, earlier that day.

XvX

Matt found playing his DS a bit more difficult with a wrapped box under his arm. He walked through the halls letting the music of Kingdom Hearts sound out through them. With his new favorite game being Kingdom Hearts he just **had** to get the game for every videogame he owned. Finally he paused the game and placed the DS into his vest pocket as he rounded a corner. He stopped outside the door he knew belonged to none other than Number One, or Near as Matt preferred to call him.

He fixed his goggles to a more comfortable position as he lightly knocked on the door. There was the very faint sound of feet shuffling over carpet behind the door before it creaked open to show the boy who could most definitely be confused with a ghost.

"Matt?" Near asked in his emotionless voice. Matt grew accustomed to hearing the very small hint of emotions underneath.

"Hey. Happy Birthday." Matt replied, holding the box out to Near. Near's eyes grew a quarter of a centimeter wider with shock, it would have seemed emotionless to anyone that wasn't Matt, Mello, or L.

"Please come in." Near opened the door to allow Matt entrance into the domain. There were three different types of rooms at Whammy's. Three rooms from when they were younger and still had the church undergoing construction. Mello and Matt had a three roomed living space but used the third room for junk instead of adding another person. There were two rooms for people who had best friends and such, this came two years later than when they arrived. Lastly there were one rooms that occurred three years after their arrival, it was the type Near owned now.

No lights were on, so Matt was forced to place the goggles on top of his head so that he could see. When his eyes adjusted there was really no shock from what he saw. Puzzles all over the floor, all perfectly constructed. Toys of all kinds were on top of every flat surface that wasn't a floor, neat and in the best shape possible.

Near shuffled over to Matt and held out his hands for the present. It was heavier than it looked but Near was able to place it on some clear ground and be able to sit on one knee with the other to his chest. Matt walked to the couch and sat himself down.

"Roger got you new toys." Matt stated as Near pulled at the poorly tied bow.

"And Watari and L." Near added, moving onto the wrappers. Matt looked at the table next to the couch that held four puppets. One was a white haired boy. The second was a blond. The third a red head. The fourth a raven haired man.

"You have finger puppets of Mello and I?" Matt asked, putting his own puppet on his ring finger.

"I made those, if it isn't obvious." Near stated, trying not to show that he just accidentally made fun of Matt. Matt caught what he said but ignored it. Finally, Near's newest present opened to reveal a one thousand piece puzzle and two dozen army men scattered about on top of it. Near smiled.

"Thank you, Matt."

"No problem. How you holding up?" Matt asked, using his finger puppet like it was the one talking. Near had to keep himself from chuckling.

"Fine. I don't see the big deal on being fourteen. I feel the same. How are you and Mello?" Near asked as he started setting the army men into troops on the floor.

"Fine, I guess. Mello's working harder than usual… You okay Near?" Matt asked. Near tilted his head slightly and twirled his hair. No, he wasn't okay. He couldn't stand being alone, but he couldn't stand being with just Matt or just Mello. It was too odd. In Near's mind the three of them were like a puzzle. Incomplete without the other pieces but those pieces separated long ago.

"I believe you already asked that question." Near stated.

"The obvious response the first time is fine or good. The second time someone asks you should look for the persons emotions and that will tell how they truly feel, and your telling me your missing something or someone." Matt explained.

"How do you do that?" Near asked. Matt shrugged. "You always know exactly how someone feels, exactly what they need to hear to feel better or worse. If I had that ability than maybe I could…" Understand Mello. Why couldn't those words come out of his mouth? Matt sighed as he held up his puppet.

"Matt. Hacks, plays video games, and understands people." Matt stated as he put Mello's puppet on his middle finger. "Mello. Smart, eats chocolate, and handles things." Last he put Near on his index finger. "Near. Thinks, plays with toys and puzzles, and cheats. We're all different, Near. All unique in our own ways. We don't choose who we are. We just… Are."

"I don't think so, Matt. I chose to be Near just as you and Mello chose to be Matt and Mello. We left Mail, Miheal, and Nate long ago." Near explained and Matt leaned back.

"I guess your right." Matt agreed. "Do you ever miss those times?"

"I can't say for sure."

"Yeah, neither can I."


	2. Chapter 2: Lose

A/N: So this will officially be the story that I update while grounded XP. I have a 73 in math and I need t bring it up to an 80 to get my computer back so yeahhhh.... Anyways I thank the people that review, favorited, and alerted this story- that makes me sneak onto the computer more to update since this is already written down on paper. :D So I hope you enjoy, it's a bit short but that's what happens when you can't really sit down and work on making this better, right? Oh, and forgive me if there are spelling typos and stuff like that, for I have no Beta and am pretty much on my own but stilll..... Okay review please.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lose

_Memories can kill you._

_Sometimes I wish I had amnesia._

_Just forget..._

_And lose the pain._

_~ Nate River_

_-XvX-_

_Don't make promises you can't keep._

_Like I did._

_You don't only lose yourself but the person you promised as well._

_And lose it all._

_~ Miheal Keehl_

_-XvX-_

_Keep hold of good times._

_What makes you smile._

_Forget and you will regret it forever._

_And lose it all._

_~ Mail Jeevas_

_**XvX**_

The bus ride flew by for the redheaded boy, playing his Gameboy. Sure he thought that the couch bus with the movie playing lowly was one of the coolest thongs he's ever seen but he figured he would be seeing a lot of that at the new orphanage if that was the type of bus they were on. At that moment he had pressing matters, such as saving Princess Peach from the evil turtle who kept trying to mess up Mario's life. That turtle was annoying...

The bus ride stopped and the boy glanced up from his game to across the aisle. Across from him sat a pale looking boy, at least a good three years older than the redhead, with long hair tied back into a small ponytail. The boys eyes were crimson red, looking just above his head, while his lips perked into a grin. That kid was scary looking to say the least, and he wanted that boy to leave.

"What?!" He asked in annoyance, giving the best attitude possible.

"Who names their kid Mail?" The boy asked, almost cracking up. Wait... Mail didn't tell this kid his name. Then how did he know? That added two more points to the creepy meter that the guy was setting.

"Get lost." Mail hissed. The boy just chuckled and walked off the bus. Mail rolled his eyes and stood up to walk through the aisle. The game in his hand made him lose concentration and he started to play until he bumped into a person. Mail feel onto his butt- his game falling to his feet- and the white haired boy fell to his knees and hands, a blond boy stopped right next to them.

"You okay Nate?" The blond asked as he helped up the white haired boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Miheal." Nate answered. Mail felt bad and went to apologize.

"Sorr-"

"Watch where your going!" Miheal hissed at Mail, picking him up by the collar of his shirt. Mail didn't like his attitude. Not. One. Bit.

"Watch where **your **going." Mail ordered back, Miheal tightening his grip.

"Miheal! Stop!" Nate squeaked, frightened for the both of them.

"Say that to my face, Game boy." Miheal snarled, completely ignoring Nate's protest. Mail smirked, observing Miheal. The blond was abnormally angry and over protective over Nate. The blond also didn't give a shit about what Nate said if his own pride was being threatened, which made Mail curious. People were not usually that irrational, except when drunk or enraged, which Miheal was more than enraged. He was downright growling in Mail's face. The growl passed the strong scent of chocolate to the redhead's nose, making him nearly gag.

"What's the matter?" Nate asked.

"Breath. Strong. Like. Chocolate." Mail forced out through his coughs of the incredibly strong smell. Did Miheal eat a truck load of chocolate during the bus ride?!

This made Miheal amused, deciding that torturing the boy sounded like fun. He bit off the corner of his last chocolate bar and held it between his teeth, pulling Mail's face close to his.

"You don't like sweet things?" Miheal asked through the clenched teeth. Oh no, Mail was losing this battle. The blond just suddenly changed his attitude from angry to amused all too quickly. Mail had to find out why the blond was acting that way.

"No. I like sweet things, I just don't like bipolar people." Mail answered back. Miheal grew angry in a flash, pushing Mail away. Mail stumbled back a few steps until he regained his balance, a grin plastered on his face.

Miheal was not about to let this annoying little nobody beat him at his own game. His anger took over every form of thought running through his head and an idea popped into his mind, making a devious grin take over his face. Mail's grin fell as Miheal ran out of the bus, but not without stealing Mail's game on the way out.

"Hey!" Mail yelled, starting to run past Nate but freezing in front of the albino boy. He smiled to Nate. "Sorry about knocking you down."

Then he ran out of the bus to attack Miheal, leaving a very confused Nate.

**XvX**

"That was too easy. Wanna go out?" Mello asked Matt, walking away from the complex hacker. Matt just hacked into the CIA and helped them solved five more cases within one hour. Seriously the boys did not know what the CIA would do without M One and M Two.

Matt closed the computer, biting a little bit more on the cigarette. No, he didn't want to go out, he really wanted to play his game but he would never say no to Mello of all people in the world.

"Where?" Matt asked and Mello shrugged.

"Anywhere." He replied. Oh. Matt knew what that meant. That meant that Mello wasn't really looking for a place to go because all he really wanted to do was hot wire a car and get started on some early driving lessons. Really early.

Matt nodded, placing his goggles on his eyes. Mello started towards the door with Matt trailing behind after grabbing his vest. They started through the halls that always seemed like nobody ever walked through them.

"What kind of car do you want to get?" Matt asked, knowing Mello's answer before the blond could even respond.

"Guess." Mello grinned, unwrapping a chocolate bar.

"A motorcycle." Matt stated, taking his PSP out of his pocket, and turned down the volume as he played.

"You know it! How else am I going to look extra sexy in all this leather?" Mello spread his arms out to look his leather clad body over. Matt gave him a glance and then rolled his eyes.

"Your full of yourself." Matt stated, smiling.

"If you got it, show it off. That's what I say." Mello countered.

"Matt. Mello. Are you going somewhere?" A soft voice asked from behind them on the other side of the hallway. Matt turned to see Near but Mello knew the voice and his anger told him to keep his back to the white haired boy. Matt could have sworn he saw Mello's eyes turn red.

"What's it to the cripple sheep?" Mello asked, nibbling on the corner of his chocolate bar.

"There's a report on how we would catch Kira due to tomorrow. Shouldn't you be finishing up." Near asked. Mello grew angry that Near thought him incapable of being done with such a silly report by that time and turned around. Matt wanted to slap his forehead both because Near just looked down on both himself and Mello and because he didn't finish said report.

"Already done." Mello hissed out.

...

Silence.

"Where are you going?" Near asked.

"To do something illegal." Mello stated, glaring. "Wanna come?"

"Mello..." Matt said in his warning voice. Mello swore that sometimes Matt was like a paranoid mother!

"**Can **I come?" Near asked causing Mello's mouth to open slightly in shock. Matt just stared at Near with an eyebrow quirked up.

"Are you serious?" Mello asked and truly Near was asking himself the same thing. Near wanted to be like L. To be like Justice. To BE Justice. He wanted nothing more than to fight crime and help make the world a better place and yet here he just asked his biggest enemy if he could join him break the law. How did that happen?!

Was he sick? No he knew he wasn't. Then why follow Mello, of all people, to what could go from some small illegal action to his death? He didn't know, and what was annoying was that Matt probably did.

He twirled his hair as Mello grinned.

"Alrighty Near! Let's get you to the dark side, maybe there you'll stop being such an annoying crippled sheep." Mello spoke as he walked out the exit of Whammy's. Near walked up to Matt side, twirling his hair more.

"Did you even know you were saying that?" Matt asked. Near looked down to the floor, annoyed at his emotions.

"Your good with emotions, you tell me." Near stated as they walked out of the orphanage and waited at the entrance for Mello to drive over in any car he found most appealing. Matt chuckled and lit up his fag.

"I understand you want to do this more than anything but Mello and I... We get into some pretty deep shit. You sure you wanna risk getting caught by Roger?" Matt asked.

"I'm sure." Near confirmed, his voice holding no lie. "Although... I don't know why..."

"It's cause you wanna be his best friend again, Near. I can see how lonely you are, I really can, and I don't like it. I also don't like getting you in trouble so if you think that this is the only way you'll be able to be with us again than I won't stop you, Near. You are smarter than I am." Matt explained and took a deep drag of the fag. He could see the slight disgust in Near's face.

"Why do you smoke those?" Near asked. Because you changed, but Matt wasn't about to say that.

"No reason." Matt lied. "Is it bothering you? I'll put it out."

"No. It suits your look." Near stated, causing Matt to laugh. Near smiled, he loved Matt's laugh, he missed hearing it.

Suddenly a mustang pulled up to the two boys. Near was never good with cars so all he knew was that the car was a mustang and the hood could go down, which it was at that moment in time. Mello had placed dark sunglasses onto his eyes, making him look mysterious and badass to Near. Near found himself staring at Mello who grinned in return.

"Hop in, bitches. And Near, get ready for the worse birthday of your life." Mello ordered and Matt rolled his eyes as he helped a-now- very frightened Near into the backseat. Near knew it, he was going to die. Matt could tell how Near was feeling and wanted to laugh as he got into the passenger seat.

"Hang on." Matt warned Near and it was a good thing he did otherwise there would have been an albino flying through the air at that moment for Mello doesn't just press the gas peddle. Oh, no. He stomps on it, making Near's heart practically pop out of his chest in fear. He clenched the seat belt as Mello did not even think about slowing down, not even for stoplights. Ten minutes passed and the fear subsided, he was getting used to the feeling of his hair moving in the breeze of the fast moving car and his stomach was filled with adrenalin. He liked this.

Time wore on and they stopped outside a dark looking building, the sign flashing "Neon" with different sorts of neon colors. Mello got out first with a smile for he liked driving, and he loved driving fast. Matt then got out and squashed the old cigarette under his shoe. Near just sat there for a moment.

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked.

"Thought I'd bring Near to a club for his birthday." Mello stated, nonchalantly. Matt snorted.

"Please, you brought him here to embarrass him." Matt argued and Mello elbowed him in the chest.

"Just shut up. C'mon Near, don't be a baby." Mello ordered walking to the building.

"What is this place?" Near asked, observing the building with many teens standing around outside. Matt held a hand out to Near, smiling.

"It's a club for teenagers. Mells and I come here whenever we want to let loose. C'mon, it's a lot of fun." Matt stated. Near looked at Matt's hand, twirling his hair, analyzing wether it was a good idea or not to go inside.

He needed to do this. He wanted to do this.

And so he grabbed Matt's hand.

XvX

"This is NOT GOOD!" A baldheaded man in a tuxedo yelled in the parking lot of a grocery store. A man with short blond hair ran a hand through his soft locks.

"Who could have took the Boss' car?!" The blond one asked in annoyance. He needed that car back for he did not want to die that day.

"Look! That orphanage across the street!" The bald one yelled, pointing. The blond looked and saw three teens drive off in the car. Damn orphans, stealing their car.

"Call the boss, we'll need help finding it."


	3. Chapter 3: Now

_A/N: I have a 78 now, only two more points!!!! :D And sorry bout last chapters really bad typos, Matt was supposed to say "And lose yourself" for his thoughts. I have so much fun with this story and thank you all who alerted and favorited but I would like more reviews even flames for I want and live off of critism and my reader's ideas. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Now_

_Innocent. What people believe me to be._

_I can't be._

_She told me too many times I'm not._

_Now I just listen._

_~Nate River_

_-XvX-_

_The best. I was called that a lot._

_Not anymore._

_Things change, whether for better or worse. _

_Now I'm only second._

_~Miheal Keehl_

_-XvX-_

_Toy. Here for you to use me as you wish._

_Always here._

_I was a toy and still am._

_Now I learn to live with it._

_~Mail Jeevas_

**XvX**

Mail jumped at Miheal, reaching for the game that was just out of his reach. Miheal swiftly dodged the attack and grabbed the redhead around the neck with one arm, while the other arm was stretched out and still held the tune of Mario idly playing. Mail didn't just need to play Mario, he _**needed**_ to play it and save Peach, and yet this random blond with anger problems was making it that much harder to do. Why was he acting like that if Mail didn't do anything to him?

Nate slowly exited out of the bus and stepped near the two boys that were half wrestling (since only Miheal was attacking) and hallf yelling (Mail was the only one yelling). He held onto his toy robot and twirled his hair nervously, hoping to the Gods that Miheal would just let the poor kid go.

"Now, now. Stop this ruckus." Watari ordered, walking over with another elderly man that the three children have yet to meet. Reprimanding was not about to get Miheal to let go of Mail. Miheal tightened his grip but was suddenly pried away from Mail by someone behind him. He turned to glare at the kid that dared interrupt him but only found an odd looking teenager. The teen had black messy hair with dark bags under his black endless eyes, he walked with a hunch and his skin was only two shades darker than Nate's and Nate was an albino! If Miheal had to guess, he would have said that the teenager was on some sort of drugs.

"Why are you fighting?" The teenager asked monotonous.

"He stole my game." Mail stated, pointing at Miheal. Miheal glared as he bit into his chocolate bar.

"But he hit into Nate." Miheal argued, pointing at Nate who was still twirling his hair, not enjoying the attention of fifty six people watching him.

"He did try to apologize…" Nate barley whispered. Miheal just crossed his arms and turned his back from them.

"Traitor…" He muttered. The teen walked over and crouched down so he was as tall as Miheal who felt the gesture was annoying and that the teen was just trying to get more respect when really all he wanted was for Miheal to listen.

"Mello, how would you like it if someone stole your chocolate?" He asked, still monotone, and it made Miheal want to punch the teen in the face.

"But I didn't do anything- Wait a second! Did you just call me Mello?!" Miheal asked.

"Yes. While you all reside here you will need to keep your true identity hidden for when you become a detective or anything else you wish to pursue. I have to give you all an alias and yours is Mello." The teen explained.

"Oh, the irony in that naming." Mail laughed and Miheal threw the game boy at him, hitting Mail in the gut, and hard.

"Mello. What would you do if someone stole your chocolate?" The teen repeated.

"I'd kill them!" Miheal yelled, annoyed at the alias given by this druggie.

"Then learn not to mess with other people's prized possessions when you yourself are so loyal to your own." The teen ordered, sternness appearing in the once monotonous voice. Miheal just glared at the teen as he walked in front of Watari. Anger took over his body. Who was this weird looking teen that was either homeless or on drugs to change Miheal's name to something so stupid and tell him what to do?!

"Hold on!" Miheal yelled in agrivation, pointing at the teen. "Who are you?" Watari smiled and held his hand toward the other elderly man.

"You know I am Watari. He is Roger and this teenager here is the World's Greatest Detective. You may call him L." Wtari explained, putting his arm around the teen who decided that this was an appropriate time to nibble on his thumb. "You were all chosen to so see which one of you will be his successor."

The children just stared at L in pure shock. Their stares did not affect him as he walked to Nate, Mail, and Miheal.

"We're going to be detectives?" Nate asked and L smiled a smile that looked both awkward and strange but it was strangely comforting.

"Come Near, Mello, and Matt. Welcome home."

**XvX**

Whammy's held times where everyone would get together to watch a movie. Near remembered that one night they watched a movie when these teenagers went to a club. It was wild. They were all drunk and stripping and no one was good enough to actually dance to the music that played and everyone was with someone. The club Mello and Matt took him to was nothing of the sort.

There was no sort of alcoholic beverage being served in there, only juice. Near actually enjoyed watching most of the couples dance because they were all very good, there were even a few people who could break dance! Mello went and danced to one song, earning attention from girls and was currently having a drink with one. Matt just sat in one of the strange chairs, laughing at Mello when he could see the blond say something stupid. Near was actually enjoying himself, that is, until two girls walked over to him and Matt.

"Hey." The brunet gestured to Near who just twirled his hair. The intelligent albino can talk to girls at Whammy's but not girls that actually like him… Smooth.

"Hey." Matt saved Near. The blond haired girl smiled at him.

"Wanna dance?" She asked Matt, who just gave her a picture perfect smile. Near was jealous of that girl, Matt had a perfect smile.

"Yeah, sure." Matt stood and looked to the brunet. "Take it easy on my friend, there. Alright?"

"No problem. He's cute." She explained and Near blushed, making his all white form look strange. The brunet sat down next to him and just smiled while holding his hand.

"I wanna watch them dance, my friend there is a great dancer." She whispered and Near was more than interested in finding out the way Matt moves on the dance floor.

_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road. Life grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. So make the best of this test and don't ask why. It's not question but a lesson learned in time._

Near watched Matt skillfully sway with the blond. She moved her hips Matt moved his, she turned Matt got closer, she touched him and then Matt touched her.

_It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right. I hope you have the time of your life._

That was when Near could spot the two of them talking. Matt looked a little cautious, like he was not sure that he really liked the girl. Nor did he look happy. That was when she tried to kiss him. She leant real close to him and Near felt like jumping up and stopping her but he could not with the girl's friend holding his wrist. Thankfully Matt pulled away. They talked a bit more, both growing more and more upset. The girl pointed to a corner where three boys were standing around, angrily watching Matt. Matt shook his head and walked to Near.

"What's the matter Matt?" Near asked as Matt grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to Mello.

"What's wrong?" Mello asked the two.

"Come on. We're leaving. These girls are just using us to get those guys in the corner jealous." Matt explained, nodding his head to the boys who still looked angry. Mello glared at the obsidian haired girl that he was laughing with not to long ago.

"Bitch." Mello mumbled.

"Doesn't matter. You guys aren't that cute anyway." She stated. She got up and walked towards the blond and brunet as Mello, Matt, and Near made their way through the crowd and to the exit. It was dark except for the neon and street lights lighting up the sidewalk. There was a small breeze that cooled Near down so much that he did not realize just how hot it was in that club.

"They were using us? Isn't that stupid? Why don't they just tell those boys that they like them?" Near asked as they walked to the car.

"Cause girls are complicated, Near. We need them to have a sign on their head that tells how they're feeling and what they're thinking." Matt explained.

"That slut…" Mello mumbled as he walked, not even listening to the conversation. "That's why she tried to kiss me…"

There it was again. That feeling of fire burning Near's insides. Jealousy. Why did Near get so jealous when Matt smiled at the girls or the girls tried to kiss both Mello and Matt? It was all too strange and he got lost in his thoughts and bumped into Matt who abruptly stopped walking. Mello noticed the two stop and stopped himself to look at Matt. Matt was looking at the car they stole.

The car held two men wearing tuxedoes. One was bald and the other had short golden locks. Both of them wore sunglasses that hid their expressions very well.

"Uhm… Who are you?" Mello asked.

"We're the guys who own this car. Who are you?" The bald one asked in both anger and annoyance.

"Mello. Nice to meet a worthy adversary." Mello grinned.

"Run." Matt whispered to Near, who was twirling his hair nervously.

"What?" Near asked. Run? Running always leads to bad things, maybe these men would just call the police and then from there Near could call Roger and then Roger might yell at him and… running did sound good at the moment.

"Run!" Matt yelled, taking off the way they came. Near and Mello followed, Mello catching up to Matt and Near a few paces behind. The two men got out of the car and chased after them, as the three ran around a corner into a dark alley. Matt and Mello knew the alley as a shortcut and so they hurried but had to stop for five men were standing on the other end of the alley. The two from the car standing right behind them.

"Hey. You got your car back and there were no scratches or dents. How about we just pay for the gas and call it even?" Matt asked, holding his hands up as everyone of the men pointed guns at the three. Near froze. Only hours ago was he planning on going for a ride with Mello and Matt and now men in suits were trying to kill him! KILL HIM! How was he supposed to be L's successor if he died?!

"That won't do it. You see… Our boss wants to talk to you. Maybe this will teach you not to steal from the mafia."


	4. Chapter 4: Family

_A/N: OMG! NOBODY'S HOME! YAY! ::does a dance:: anyway, thanks for more reviews, alerts and such, they made me do a super smile! :D And you should really thank animelvr23 for this being updated today for she(or he? XD) sent me many reviews with some good questions that you all are wondering. You all know Mello works in the mafia, well stay patient and you'll understand my stroy more. Is L alive? Yes, my times have been altered for the making of this story XD and anything else i can't think of right now, I'm in my computer room and it's like below zero in here so I'm freezing! So review and enjoy my amazing readers! :}_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Four: Family_

_Family causes pain._

_They like to hurt you._

_Being an orphan isn't so bad…_

_If you have friends I failed to obtain._

_~Nate River_

_-XvX-_

_Family gives love._

_Courage and heart-warming words._

_Being an orphan, you'll never get that love._

_Friends can't give it to you._

_~Miheal Keehl_

_-XvX-_

_Familly is an illusion._

_They fuck with you and throw you away._

_Being an orphan is a blessing._

_You find friends to help you._

_~Mail Jeevas_

**XvX**

Miheal- or was it Mello now?- Didn't think he was going to be able to make it through L's boring, monotonous speech about criminals, justice, and blah blah blah. His mind was set on Mail- or Matt. How dare he almost get Miheal in trouble as soon as they got there? Mail was going to pay, and Miheal had the perfect plan to bring the annoying gamer down.

"Now, pick who you would like to room with and come tell us." Watari's voice brought Miheal back to the present. Kids started running around for people to room with as Miheal grabbed onto Nates wrist, practically dragging the white haired boy to Watari.

"We wanna room together." Miheal stated.

"Were you not listening, Mello? We only have enough rooms for all of you to fit three people to a room." Watari explained, making Miheal smile. This was too perfect. "Is there anyone you'd like to join you?"

The blond boy was already on his tip-toes, looking for the redhead that seemed to be catching his attention lately. It did not take long to find said kid, for he was the only one alone and playing that annoying game of his. Miheal scampered over to Mail who did not even look up from his game.

"Yeah, Miheal? You wanna hit me for breathing your air?" Mail asked in a slightly annoyed tone. He did in fact wish to know how the tempered blond worked, inside and out, but that task was seeming to become much more difficult than he hoped. Miheal was easy to anger, but that was because he was sad inside, and Mail could see that where everyone else simply overlooked it. Mail wanted to know what the sadness is that is fueling Miheal to become so angry. The only problem was that Miheal did not make things easy.

"Your gonna room with Nate and I. Come on!" Miheal ordered, pushing a newly shocked Mail to Watari. Miheal's smile grew, remembering one of the most important things he learned back at home. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

"Hey, wait! Your just gonna kill me in my sleep, aren't you?!" Mail asked, trying to escape from Miheal who had a death grip around the black and white striped shirt. They approached an upset Nate and half amused, half upset Watari.

"Miheal, why don't you just leave him alone?" Nate asked.

"When I said for you to find someone else did not mean to force the person of whom you like to bully to room with you." Watari explained.

"I didn't bully him!" Miheal yelled in protest.

"You threw his game at his chest." Nate stated.

"You aren't helping." Miheal growled under his breath.

"No means no, Mello." Watari stated.

"What if he wants to room with us?" Miheal asked, pushing Mail closer to Watari. Mail looked around at the expecting eyes.

"Well, if Matt wishes to room with you two than I have nothing against his choice. What is it Matt?" Watari asked and Mail took another look around, using the time to evaluate his choices. Room with them and learn how Miheal works with the punishment of a few bruises, he did not see a problem with that one considering all the bruises he already had. Do not room with them and stay in curiosity forever about them while rooming with people that he did not know, he did not really like that choice.

"I'll room with them." Mail stated, giving off a pleasant smile. Watari and Miheal smiled in return. Nate frowned, confused.

"Go inside and pick your room then." Watari ordered and Miheal started running into the orphanage, looking over his shoulder to yell back to his two new roommates.

"I'll pick our room!" He yelled and then vanished inside. Mail just crossed his arms and held in a laugh that was threatening to exit. Miheal was humorous. Nate walked up to Mail, twirling his hair, and also staring at where Miheal had once been.

"My name's Nate River." Nate stated. Mail smiled at him.

"I'm Mail Jeevas, and yes just like the mailbox." Mail replied.

"I don't… understand… Why do you wanna room with us? You do understand that Miheal hates you, right?" Nate asked.

"Don't believe everything everyone tells ya Nate. People are two different things, the person they show, and the person they are. Your one of the cool people who show who they are wheras Miheal only shows the fake person." Mail explained.

"So you wanna learn more about him?" Nate asked.

"That and get him to ease up. If there was only you around when he gets angry then he'd hurt you, even if he didn't mean it." Mail stated.

"So, you're trying to help me? Why?" Nate asked

"Because you're a nice person." Mail stated as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Nate smiled.

"Mail… You'll be my friend, right?" Nate asked and Mail's smile grew as he nodded and Nate held out his pinky. "Forever?"

"Forever." Mail laughed, twisting his pinky around Nate's.

**XvX**

Mello opened his eyes, feeling the need to stretch but finding the action impossible to do. His hands were tied behind a chair while his legs were tied to each leg of the chair. To his left Matt was in the same predicament, although he was sleeping, and Near was the same as Matt but on Matt's left. A scowl started to form on Mello's face. How could they be sleeping when they were just kidnapped by the mafia?!

"Near! Matt! Wake up!" Mello yelled in a hushed voice. Near's eyes fluttered open and he yawned, obviously still half asleep.

"Hm, are we there yet?" Near asked in his daze.

"If you mean hell, then yes, we are here. Hope you don't mind rotting!" Mello yelled in anger, fully awakening the albino.

"Stop yelling, Mello. I'll be up in five more minutes." Matt mumbled.

"How can you even think your in bed tied up like this?!" Mello yelled in frustration. Seriously, was he the only one that did not want to die? Matt awoke fully as the sound of a door opening was heard from behind them. They turned their heads to try and see the person causing them trouble but to no avail, until the said person walked in front of them and sat on the desk.

"Up already? We shot whitey over there with tranquilizer once, red over here twice, and blonde there five times. How are you awake?" The short, plump man, wearing a tuxedo and matching hat asked. His voice held a strong Italian accent.

"Please, we make stronger coffee than you do tranquilizer." Matt stated with an achieved smile. The man took a minute to take that in.

"What kind of orphans are you?" He asked and Mello smiled his famous Cheshire cat smile.

"The best kind out there." He stated and the man just laughed.

"I like you kids. Your entertaining, smart, and useful. Know what? I won't kill you for stealing my car on an occasion in which you have to help me." The man explained and Near let out a held breath.

"What is this 'occasion'?" Mello asked, unsure if he should trust the man that was so ready to kill them just a moment before.

"My daughter has been kidnapped. Two of you will go and rescue her while the other one stays here so I know you won't run off. We have transportation ready but we don't know where she is. You rescue her and you live. You don't and at least one of you dies." He explained with a dirty smile that made Mello want to punch it off his face.

"Fine. We'll save your daughter. Do you have any clues that we can use to find her?" Near asked, shocking both Mello and Matt.

"The other gang sent us a video via email. I'll untie you three and leave you to work." Here the man almost chuckled as he pulled the laptop onto the desk from a drawer, untied all three of them, and then left. Near let out a held in shiver as Matt immediately took hold of the laptop and went right to the video.

_A teenaged girl with shoulder length brown hair is on the floor on her knees. Her legs, hands, and mouth are all duck taped. She's looking wildly at her surroundings as if it's the first time she's seeing them, which it might be. A light from above is shone on her to make her brighter, and making her wince. A black gun is pointed at her face-_

"Pause. There." Near ordered and Matt did so.

"What?" Matt asked. Near twirled his hair as he lent in closer to the video and Mello sighed, really craving some chocolate to help him think.

"What is it, Near?" Mello asked, annoyed. Near looked at him.

"You mean you don't see it?" Near asked, making Mello mad. It was as if Near was mocking him. So Mello went closer to the screen and saw the tiniest of flashes, which was probably a mirror reflecting the light from the above the girl.

"Zoom in there, Matt." Mello ordered, pointing to the flash. With a few clicks of the keyboard the screen zoomed in on the flash.

"Now focus." Near ordered and Matt felt like a little kid having them tell him what to do when he already knew. He said nothing as he focused the picture to see the flash was indeed the reflection of the light but they could see other things on the other side of the room. There was a sign that said 1 KRAM.

"What do you suppose 1 KRAM could be?" Near asked and Matt's eyes widened.

"It's a mirror so that's obviously backwards meaning that it really says MARK1 which means I can hack into that building!" Matt explained.

"How do you know that building?" Near asked.

"We've hotwired a few cars and usually get caught by police. We try to hide in places and that was one of the places we hid in one day. While we we're hiding Matt used his laptop to hack into the building." Mello explained and Near just nodded. How much did he not know about Mello and Matt.

"Then Matt will stay here while you and I go?" Near asked. Mello placed his hands on his hips with a sigh.

"Let's go Near." He started to the door, Near trailing behind. A man stopped them.

"Here." The man held out his hands which held ear pieces and two guns. "You'll be able to contact your friend with those and you'll die without the guns. … Good luck, kids."

"Thanks." Mello smiled, almost snatching the objects from him. Near placed the earpiece in his ear but that was it. There was no way he was going to carry a gun on top of all of the other bad things he had done that night.

Mello saw how Near straightened while starring at the guns and decided to put one in the front of his pants and the other in the back of his pants. Not like he would kill anyone with it, for he did not think he had the guts to kill someone. After everything was placed where it needed t be Mello turned back to the man.

"Where's our ride?" He asked and the man grinned and pointed to the street. There lay a black motorcycle that made Mello's jaw drop. He practically jumped on it! Near tentatively got on behind Mello, holding his waist as they sped off into the night.

"Keep going straight, Mello. I'll tell you where ya have to go if you need it." Matt said, voice clear as ever in the ear piece.

"It's alright. I got it." Mello stated, felling Near's grip tighten on him. He almost forgot about Near, and right then he was annoyed. Near was his enemy, right? So why did Near want to come and join him and Matt into trouble when Near always(and Mello meant **always**) obeyed the rules? "Hey, Near..?"

"Yes?" Near asked the earpiece, voice much calmer than his body.

"Why did you come with us today?" Mello asked, not demanding, but more like soothing. He heard a small sigh.

"I asked myself the same question… I even asked Matt and… All I can really say for sure Mello is that I'm tired of not seeing you both when I need to. I really… Miss you. Both of you." Near explained and silence over fell. Wow, Mello felt like… a real ass! He could not just go on to be Near's friend again, not after what Near did, but he could not deny the one he was so close to at one time. He decided there that Near was no longer his enemy, but still was not good enough to be friends with again.

"I've already hacked in." Matt broke the silence of complete and utter awkwardness. "The mafia dude just told someone that he doesn't grow family trust- not like I was listening in on anything- but then why have us save his daughter?"

"That is weird…" Near stated.

"Because she's family, and no one can replace the love you get from family." Mello explained and immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Near and Matt were both uncomfortable now. Mello knew he had to make up for that and fast but he had two separate feelings. Miheal was yelling at him for hurting Near and Matt, Mello was yelling to toughen them. Neither were heard for the body could not speak.

"Better hurry up, Mello. We **do** have a time limit." Matt stated, and the bike sped up.


	5. Chapter 5: Death

_A/N: This is going to be one of the last updates for a while, I'm gonna be pretty busy with stuff like working hard to get my computer back to update sooner XP. I like this chapter so much, I don't know why, review and tell me if you feel the same. I also like my OC. :} Enjoy, and I'll update whenever the reviews get my excited enough to! :D (psssttttt... btwww... this story was put in a community and I'm sooo happy!)_

* * *

_Chapter Five: Death_

_I've never seen death._

_I knew what it was._

_Thought I was close to death once._

_Never really knew the effect it can have on others._

_~Nate River_

_-XvX-_

_I've watched death._

_Listened to the screams._

_It could have easily been me who died._

_Never will I die in vain after that._

_~Miheal Keehl_

_-XvX-_

_I don't know about death._

_I once wished for it._

_Then it helped me escape._

_Never will I have to worry about it again._

_~Mail Jeevas_

_**XvX**_

Three long days went by and Miheal was unable to get back at Mail. He tried everything. Mail always seemed to know when Miheal lay a trap or when he was lying and it really annoyed the blond. How was he supposed to get the gamer when he knew whenever Miheal was doing something?! Miheal even confronted Nate once, thinking that the younger of the three was hinting to Mail about his plots but after some spying Miheal found that Nate would not dare to step into their little "fight".

Without tricks the only thing that could even make Miheal smile was to hurt the redhead. So he attacked the boy, many times a day, and yet he could not find that happiness. Reasons for this was because Mail did not yell when Miheal attacked. Nor did he scream or fight back. Mail took every hit without saying anything at all. These actions would frighten Miheal. Every time he tackled Mail it felt as if the body was dead beneath him and it just angered him more. Why? Why would Mail not fight back?

The third day, though, Miheal was more than determined to figure out what was wrong with the gamer. Mail opened his bedroom door to go to the kitchen and get lunch when he was pushed down onto his stomach, Miheal on his back.

"What's wrong with you?" Miheal asked, placing a hand on the red locks. Nate came out of his room and sighed.

"Why must you hurt him, Miheal?" Nate asked.

"Well, why doesn't he struggle? Why doesn't he yell or scream or try to escape when I tackle him?" Miheal asked and then turned his head to Mail. "Why do you act like a zombie?!"

"Maybe he's just being smart." Nate muttered under his breath. Miheal tilted his annoyed head to the side, grabbing Mail's arm and twisting it behind the redhead's back.

"Is that it, Mail? Are you just trying to be smart? Why not tell L or Watari or Roger, then?" Miheal asked, almost sneering. Mail just bit his tongue, there was no way that he was going to tell Miheal anything. For a while it was silent and Miheal's patience left until he just did not care for Mail or his attitude any longer. Miheal sighed and let Mail's arm go straight, counting the black and white stripes on the sleeve.

"Fine, Mail. I'll- wait a second… Is that a bruise? It's really bad and I never hit you there…" Miheal whispered, tugging on the sleeve. Mail's eyes widened in shock and fear and he started thrashing.

"No! Stop! Get off!" Mail yelled, stunning Miheal and Nate. Mail never fought back, so why start then? Miheal looked back to Mail's arm to see many cuts and bruises covering the skin, some fading and some showing their permanent mark. Miheal stared in shock, surely that was his doing, right?

"How did you get these?" Nate asked, softly touching the marks and Mail got more wild. His thrashing almost threw Miheal off balance and his yells got louder.

"Nowhere! Nothing! Let go!" Mail ordered, making Miheal all the more determined to understand exactly what was happening. He placed his knee on Mail's back and pinned down the other arm to keep Mail from hurting him.

"I'll ask again for Nate since you didn't answer. How did you get these?" Miheal asked in a snarling yet demanding voice.

"I tripped, fell, ran with siccors, played with a lighter! They were all accidents! Now lemme go!" Mail yelled, almost begging now.

"Hold on, Mail. You wouldn't scream all those other times I tackled you. Why now? Why so sudden with the outbreak?" Miheal asked.

"Look in the damned mirror, Miheal. You like how I'm screaming right now! You like having people in terror and pain because of you. It fuels you and makes you crave that person to shout more and more! The more I scream the more you hurt me because you like hurting people, Miheal! You like it!" Mail yelled and Miheal froze. Did he really like hurting people? Did he really like tormenting them? Was he really that sick? No, that was not possible…

Nate just starred, twirling his hair, and watched as Mail flipped Miheal off his back and ran into his room. Miheal did not move until he jumped at the sound of Mail's door slamming shut. He looked to Nate.

"What… What just..? What was that all about?" Nate asked, completely shocked.

"I don't know but I'm more than determined to find out." Miheal stated, standing up. Now things were different. Mail was not just some pesky kid anymore, Mail was a mysterious kid with many secrets that Miheal wanted to see, for all Miheal knew was that Mail needed help. Help, but help with what?

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nate asked, standing up to Miheal.

"Nate, look at Mail. He's nice and friendly and he takes my anger like no one else ever has. He's hurt and he needs a friend to help him. Will you help him?" Miheal asked.

"Yes, count me in."

**XvX**

The building was just like how Mello remembered it to be. Old, big, and a few broken windows. Then the building was nothing like how Mello remembered. Dark, eerie, and people moving about inside. They only spotted one car when they turned off the light's on the motorcycle and drove behind the building, meaning that there was a maximum of five people inside. They parked the bike behind a tree, got off, and squatted behind a bush to hide from those who might have been looking out the windows.

"No one inside noticed you. The security cameras show one masked man working a computer system- and poorly might I add- while another man blocks the front door. The third and last man is slapping the girl and right now she's blindfolded. What a-"

"Matt. Deep breaths. Stay cool." Mello ordered and Matt did so.

"Anyways he's acting like a pig and they're right next to the back door. You should be able to get her if I make a distraction and you don't mind having to fight off one of them." Matt explained.

"What kind of 'distraction' do you have in mind?" Near asked.

"Simple. I play on the video feed that their watching, your motorcycle driving by. Those two men should get out and then I'll turn off all of the lights. Exactly ten seconds after I turn off the lights the doors will lock." Matt stated.

"So, I'll run in as soon as you turn the lights off, keeping the back door open to get her out." Mello said, more to himself more than anyone else.

"That's perfect except, why didn't they chase after us already when we pulled up back here?" Near asked.

"I've been running a repeat clip of approximately thirty seconds over and over. They haven't noticed a thing." Matt stated, with a just a small hint of a smile portraying through his voice.

"Alright. So Matt distracts them, Mello saves her, then what do I do?" Near asked.

"Here." Mello handed Near the gun from the back of his pants and Near gave him a disbelieving look.

"You don't really expect me to use this, do you?" Near asked and Mello smiled.

"Of course I didn't. Just use it as a threat if necessary but don't actually shoot. See the car, Near? All three of us can't fit on that motorcycle, so I need you to get that car ready for when I come running out of the building." Mello explained, inwardly smiling for feeling higher than Near.

"I can do that." Near said and Mello stood up.

"Good. Alright, Matt when I say go, play the distraction." Mello ordered and started to creep near the building only to have his wrist grabbed by Near. The albino would not look at him, mostly in fear of Mello dieing.

"Mello… Just… Be careful. Alright?" Near asked. Mello smiled and ruffled Near's hair.

"Sorry Near but careful is not my thing." Mello stated and walked to the building. Near snuck over into the car, hoping to whatever Gods that were still looking upon them in that crazy night, that the keys would be in the car. He would have jumped for joy if he was not Near.

Mello snuck behind the building, taking out his gun. He was not going to use it, He was not going to use it. He repeated that sentence over and over. Damn it, he was scared, but did he not have the right to be? It was the mafia for Christ's sakes! They probably knew more ways to kill him than he knew flavors of chocolate. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Now, Matt." He whispered. In just mere moments there were sounds of distress inside. People were shuffling and talking. Mello waited, hand practically on the doorknob, for when the lights went out was his sign to jump in.

And the lights went out.

And he jumped inside, adrenalin pounding throughout his veins.

He felt unstoppable, and he liked it.

The masked man turned to Mello and Mello pointed the gun at him. Mello was not tense, he was not shaking, and he most defiantly was not scared. The man looked him over and stepped back a bit to be both careful and because he was scared.

"Let her go." Mello ordered, seeing the girl just beside the man. Her head shot up at the sound of a different voice. The man chuckled.

"Sorry, kid." He said in a deep voice. He pulled out a gun from his pocket. "But your not going to shoot me."

Mello saw the gun and the first thing he felt was fear. The man was going to have no problem killing him. None at all. So what to do? His thoughts drowned out of his head, fear making his body react without any need of his brain to work first. Mello shot the man in the leg.

He heard nothing. It was like watching a movie where the sound was not working and someone pushed the slow-motion button. He felt his body run to the girl and pick her up, over his shoulder. He felt his feet carry him to the car Near had started faster than he ever ran before. He felt himself place the girl in the car and just as he was about to get in, he felt the worse feeling ever. Cold yet burning, pulsing pain shot through his arm. He felt something dripping from his upper arm.

Slowly everything came back to him and he understood that he got shot in the arm.

Mello turned to see the man he shot in the leg, holding himself up by the wall, gun pointed at Mello. Again his body reacted automatically as he pointed the gun at the man and shot him in the head.

Then he jumped in the drivers seat and drove off.

Sound came back, time went at it's normal speed, and all he could hear was deathly scared silence.

"Did… Did you..?" Matt could not ask the question.

"I… Yeah. I killed that man." Mello stated, and again more silence. Did he really? Did he really kill someone?! "Near… Untie her bonds."

Near was so awestruck all he could do was comply. He took off her blindfold and all the duck tape that left red marks on her pale skin. She was shaking and took deep breaths as she looked at her saviors.

"You saved me…" She trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, your father sent us." Near said and her eyes grew wide.

"M-my father? Please, please don't take me to him!" She plead, French accent strong. "He told me not to get caught by gangs or other forms of mafia! He's gonna kill me."

"Not if he went through all the trouble of having you saved. Now just take a deep breath. I'm Near." Near coaxed her and she stopped shaking.

"I'm Sasha. Thank you for saving me Near." She kissed him on both cheeks. "And you, your bleeding!"

"Yeah, he shot me in the arm." Mello stated, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Hurts like a bitch, I know. Here." She tore off her sleeve and tied it around the wound to keep it from bleeding. "Thank you for saving me." She lent up and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's what we do." Matt said, smile obviously found in his voice.

XvX

They walked back into the room of the mafia that they first awoken in. The man from before sat behind the desk, Matt was still in his chair. He smiled at the three of them but frowned when he saw Mello's arm.

"You okay?" Matt asked, standing up.

"Yeah, just fine." Mello muttered sarcastically. Matt smiled in relief as Sasha hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Thank you for helping to save me." She told him.

"No problem. It wa-" Matt was cut off to the sound of a gun being locked. He turned around to see Sasha's father holding a gun up to her head.

"I told you not to get caught." He growled.

"It wasn't my fault, father! I swear!" She yelled in fear, ducking and holding her hands on her head in protection. He smiled.

"That's what your mother said before I killed her." He stated and Mello, Near, and Matt froze. Sasha was not over exaggerating when she said that he was going to kill her. She meant that he was really going to kill her. And right in front of them. She started crying.

"Please, father. Please." She begged and he smiled wider.

"There's no use in begging." He stated. The sound of a gun firing was heard and everyone in the room was stunned.

Sasha did not die.

Mello shot her father.


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking

A/N: Bold is flashback... my mom is right behind me, back turned... enjoy and review!

* * *

_Chapter Six: Breaking_

_It's so easy to break someone._

_One little word. One little action._

_And that person is never the same again._

_Just like me._

_~Nate River_

_-XvX-_

_I've broken a vase before._

_It slipped and shattered so easily._

_People are just like that._

_I'm just like that._

_~Miheal Keehl_

_-XvX-_

_It's horrible to watch a person break._

_To see them crumble and die inside._

_Forever changed- to never be the same again._

_Just like what happened to me._

_~Mail Jeevas_

_**XvX**_

Days went by and Mail did an adequate job of hiding from Miheal, especially since they did share a room together. It was sunset that day. Red and orange were tossed onto the sky, even hitting some of the clouds to give them more color as well. The sun looked brighter than ever as it sank and sank lower and lower.

Mail liked sunsets, and that was why he was watching that one. Except this time he was in a tree, sitting on the tree branch with one leg hanging down and the other bent up. The goggles were on his eyes, ruining the color scheme yet making him feel more comfortable.

Nate walked over to Mail. He glanced up to the boy in the tree and then sat with one knee to his chest. Twirling his hair, toy dinosaur in hand, he looked at the mashing of colors and smiled.

"That's really pretty, even though it hurts my eyes." Nate said.

"There's no such thing as an ugly sunset." Mail explained.

"Sunset. So that's what isn't called?" Nate asked.

Miheal just walked outside and spotted the two talking. Finally! His chance to get Mail to talk! He walked next to the tree and leant on it without being seen.

"You don't know what a sunset is and yet your number three here at Whammy's?" Mail asked. Nate shook his head and Mail frowned, reading the grey eyes all too easily. "And you've never really seen one before either… Why?"

"Back home, I wasn't aloud to go out, and it wasn't because of my skin either." Nate started.

"**Where's your son? What's his name? Nate?" A women's serene voice asked.**

"My mother never expected to have a kid, but she was so in love with my father that she did. And lets just say that my father was less than thrilled."

"**That creature can't be out in the light for too long. He might get skin cancer." The angrier women voice explained.**

"**Shouldn't you call him Nate?"**

"When I was born as a albino… Well… My father was not happy so he ran away. My mother was heartbroken and took out losing her husband on me."

"… **Come on into the kitchen, lunch is ready." Angry said. Footsteps were heard.**

"**Mommy. I have to go to the bathroom." The voice of a young boy squeaked.**

"**You go to the bathroom and come right back, okay?" Serene asked with a small laugh.**

"She kept me locked up in a dark room. She gave me text books so I could pass state tests that were mandatory for home schooled children. That's how come I'm so smart."

**The boy sucked on his thumb as he walked down the foreign hallway, free hand touching the wall as he walked by.**

"She wouldn't hurt me. The more she saw me the more she felt like committing suicide. She stayed out of my room. Even when she was supposed to give me food or water."

**The boy heard the voices of the women laughing and conversing, nothing strange to his small mind, except there was an extra sound. Low and just barely heard.**

"I remember when they came for me. When he came for me. That boy and his mother came over one day and I smelt the food they were about to eat. I could almost taste it. My mouth was watering for it was my third day without any food or water. I didn't know what to do…"

**The soft noise of little tears, coming from a voice that sounded older than the boy himself but much raspier. He listened more carefully and followed the sound.**

"I thought I was going to die. But I couldn't stand the pain, I just couldn't do it anymore. So I did the only thing that I thought logical at the time… I bit my hand until it bled… And drank the blood."

**He stopped at a door that looked like it locked from the outside. The boy knew it was a bad idea to go inside, but he did anyway.**

"It was disgusting. The metallic taste mixed with salt, running down my throat. But my stomach was burning itself, my throat so dry. So I tried to get more. I started crying when I finally felt how very bad my hand hurt from eating it. Maybe that's what attracted him…"

**The room was so dark that even the light from the hallway did hardly any good in helping the boy to see. His eyes adjusted and he saw a white haired boy in all white clothes. The boy would have thought him a ghost if he didn't see the trail of red running from the white boy's lips to his chin.**

**The boy screamed.**

"He found me and scram. His mother called the police and they took me away from her to here only three days after. I fainted the first day I was in the sun, never really getting to see anything ever. But this… This sunset is so beautiful…" Nate trailed off, admiring the sun's project. Miheal took out his chocolate and bit a small piece off of the corner while still gazing at the sky.

"How could she..?" Miheal trailed off angrily and deeply upset for Nate. "What gave her the right to do that to you?"

"She was bigger than me." Nate guessed.

"That doesn't mean anything! How coul-"

"She was his mother. Nobody would ever know because Nate was an albino, he needed to be kept inside, she used what she could and probably had some good acting skills to convince people that he was being taken care of properly." Mail explained with disgust. "She probably lied through her pretty little teeth."

"I… I never knew how cruel parents can be…" Miheal said, truly upset.

"Sometimes, not knowing is for the best, because when you don't know then you can still love your parents and keep the other kids safe." Mail stated, staring at the sunset that started to turn pink as it got darker.

"Sometimes telling others and letting others know can help that person escape." Nate stated. Mail felt insecure, he felt unsafe, he felt… scared… But these people were his new friends and he felt that he needed to tell the truth.

**XvX**

"What the hell, Mello? Shoot him? Really? Was that so smart?" Matt asked, angered, annoyed, and frightened all in one.

"Your in no position to be saying shit, Number Three." Mello snarled, anger taking him yet again. His hand was shaking but the rest of his body held no fear.

"And your only Number Two, Mello. You just killed that man. Emphasis on killed! That's two people in one hour." Near cut in.

"Don't be telling me shit, Near! What would you do? Sit there and play with your toys as a man, that probably committed more crimes than I have essays, went to go and shoot her?! What would you do Near?!" Mello asked.

"I don't know, Mello! For once in my life I can't think of a logical answer. I wasn't able to save the day, and for once you were able to beat me but please, Mello..! Please… Don't ever do it again…" Near said. Mello stared. Was Near truly saying that Mello did better and taking it like a man? Mello thought that when this day was to come he would dance, but why did he feel so sour.

"Why?" You don't want me to beat you twice?" Mello snarled.

"No. I don't want you to miss and have him kill you. Please, Mello. Consider your own life for once." Near ordered and Mello froze. Near cared about him? Was it opposite day?

Ten men rushed into the room, guns in hands and fully loaded. They stopped when they saw the dead body, Sasha trembling on the ground, and the three boys arguing.

"Who did this? Who killed our boss?!" The bald man ordered. Mello stepped forward.

"I did. And what are you going to do about it?" He asked. The man looked back to the others who only shrugged in return. They were debating something with the looks they were giving each other for a minute until the bald one turned back to them.

"Seems like your our new boss, kid. Let's get the paramedic to help ya with that wound."

Everything seemed like a daze. Mello was the new leader of the mafia?!

That was…

It was…

brilliant.

He could use the mafia to solve more cases, maybe turn the group around to actually help people instead of hurting them. He could use all the help he could get and he would, no one was going to stop that force.

Mello was ignoring the looks he got from both Near and Matt as he was taken care of. Actually he did not need to ignore them for he was in too much pain. They couldn't use anesthetic to numb him for he lost too much blood and that could poison his little bit of blood left and kill him. Therefore the paramedic had to force the bullet out of Mello's arm with tweezers and with him feeling every bit of it.

He felt the tweezers enter his open skin. He felt them grab hold of the object causing his arm the pulsing pain it had. He felt the pain increase, burning fire so strong Mello thought he was actually on fire. It hurt so much. Why didn't the paramedic go faster?

Finally it was out. And just as he took a deep breath of relieving pain there was another stab on the outside of the hole in his arm, this on so chilling it burnt him anyway. He was getting stitched up, the needle going in and out of the tortured skin, hurting Mello.

Finally it was completely over.

And Matt and Near had to save the paramedic from getting killed by Mello. Sasha ran up to Mello and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Thank you so much for saving me." She thanked him. "Again."

"Can I ask you a question?" Mello asked, curiosity over taking his train of thought. "Your dad was Italian, how are you French?"

"I lived with my French mother until she was murdered, gaining her accent, and then I came to live with my father here in England." She explained.

"So you're an orphan now?" Near asked, walking next to her with Matt following close behind.

"Yes. I do believe so for I have nowhere to go." She stated.

"Yes you do…" Matt stated with a smile. "You can live with us."

XvX

"Whaddaya mean?! She's smart! She passed your test with flying colors now let her stay!" Mello ordered Roger, trying to intimidate the elderly man. It was very hard to do while having his arm in a cast.

"Mello, there are no more rooms. We are completely booked until the church has another wing added on. True, you and Matt do have an extra bedroom, but that does not mean that I will aloud her to… uhm… sleep there, near you." Roger explained. Matt rolled his eyes.

"You seriously think that the three of us are gonna have a sexy party in her bed?" Matt asked. Roger glared at the bluntness.

"No means no." He answered firmly.

"What if I let her stay in my room?" Near asked, stepping up. "She could stay in my room while I move in with Mello and Matt."

There was a bit of silence as everyone tried to think of the worse case scenario.

"Are… Are you sure, Near?" Roger asked, very unsure. No, Near was not sure at all, but to hell with it. It could not be the worse choice he made that night.

"I'm sure."

"Mello. Near. You both must behave." Roger ordered, looking only at Mello.

"… Fine!" Mello huffed.

"And Matt, you will make sure they do so, correct?" Roger asked. Matt smiled, huge.

"You got that right!" Matt said.

"Fine. Then it's set. Welcome to Whammy's, Sun. They will show you to your new room." Roger pointed to the three teenaged boys and Sasha smiled shyly at the alias she was given. They walked out of the room and down the hallway, Sasha close to Mello.

"Come to me tomorrow. I watched my father when he worked in the mafia all the time, I can help you run them." She explained.

"Thanks. You'll come with me to that meeting tomorrow, then." Mello stated.

"Mello. My- I mean, Sasha's room is right here." Near stated. He was stopped at a door none too far back from Mello and Sasha's moving figures. The two of them walked back to Near and Matt. "You can use my pajamas if you wish. I'll come get my things in the morning."

"Alright. Thank you, again. Thank you so much!" She smiled and went inside the room. The three of them took a deep breath.

"Fuck. What a night…" Mello mumbled, walking away without them. Near and Matt caught up and Matt smiled.

"Way to make things interesting Near. Did you like your birthday?" Matt asked.

"Oh, it was riveting." Near said, sarcasm easily heard.

"Near used sarcasm?! Maybe he won't be so annoying to room with after all!" Mello cried, using sarcasm as well. They walked into their shared room and never before had it looked so different.

"Oh, come off it, Mello. You are not that mad." Matt stated.

"Really? Because I feel so fucking pissed right now that our closet looks like a nice dark place to lock Near in for a couple of days!" Mello yelled. He didn't know what he was saying, what was happening, all he knew was that he felt like an asshole.

"Mello!" Matt cried, knowing that that was territory that was not to be stepped on, and of course Mello stepped on it. Near felt fear and sadness, he couldn't even think clearly, all he wanted was to get away and hide in a safe place.

"I'll just… go to my room now…" Near trailed off. He looked at Mello and the blond could see the pain he caused those eyes to hold. He wanted to kick himself in the face. Near walked into his room and shut the door.

"Why did you say that? I know your not mad or upset, I know you too well, so why in the world are you acting like such a bastard?!" Matt whispered as Mello went to a drawer and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"I don't know why. I didn't mean to say that, really I was just annoyed at you accusations." Mello explained, paying no mind to whisper.

"You scarred him, will you at least apologize?" Matt asked.

"Stop babying him. What are you? His mom? I know what I did was wrong but there's no reason that you should be this damn pressing." Mello stated, annoyed.

"I'm not babying. I know what it takes for a person to break and he's so close to breaking right now… I don't wanna lose him, Mello." Matt explained.

"Break? Break?! Don't tell me he's close to breaking! Don't even try to sell that shitty piece of a story!" Mello yelled. "You have no idea what it takes to break someone!"

"Really, Mello? Would you like to play with my lighter? Wanna see the fire burn some-" Mello cut Matt off by shoving him against the wall, hard.

"Shut up! How would you like it if I broke you right now?! If I make those bruises come back… What would you do then?" Mello hissed.

"Absolutely nothing." Matt stated and Mello growled.

"Why are you being so damn protective?!" He yelled.

"Because he cares for you, Mello! And you care for him! Sooner or later your gonna have to let it out! You can't disguise it forever!" Matt yelled back.

"And what about you?" Mello asked angrily. "Do you truly care for him? More than you do me?"

"Mello, I promised both you and Near that you guys would be my best friends forever." Matt leaned closer to Mello's face to whisper. "And unlike you, I keep my promises."

Mello punched Matt across the face, sending the redhead to the floor on his stomach. Mello stomped into his room and slammed the door shut. Matt crawled into his room and pushed it shut, weakly.

Mello leaned his forehead against the door.

Matt's back was to the door from his position on the ground.

Near was squatting with one ear against the door.

They all felt scared.


	7. Chapter 7: Sunsets

A/N: This chapter is really choppy, you'll see what I mean. I love this one, really I do. :D Sorry it took so long for me to update this, but I was finding this one to be the most difficult one to type even though it was already written down. Not to mention I have softball tryouts, Axel chakrams, and homework that are also taking up all of my free time. So I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writting it and maybe it's about time to once again thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. THANK YOU! This story is doing so good apparently :D. The numbers for the reviews are funny cause it always goes two reviews, three reviews, then two and over and over. (I know, random, but you'll live). Without further delay, enjoy! :}

* * *

_Chapter 7: Sunsets_

_A sunset? Of beautiful colors?_

_Truly admirable?_

_I was always surrounded by darkness._

_But maybe that's what makes it so special._

_~Nate River_

_-XvX-_

_A sunset is the only thing that allows colors to clash._

_In a good way._

_Can people clash as beautifully as those colors?_

_Are they compatible?_

_~Miheal Keehl_

_-XvX-_

_A sunset will never be ugly._

_But will it always be there?_

_I can remember only good sunsets._

_What about bad ones?_

_~Mail Jeevas_

_**XvX**_

Mail was silent for the longest time. Staring at the setting sun. Watching as purple started to mix it's way in with the beams of red and orange as it got darker and later. Then his orange tinted eyes drifted down to his arm. He observed it as if it were the first time he's ever seen it, then he pulled the sleeve up and looked at the giant mixture of scars, cuts, and bruises. They mixed together as well as the colors of the sunset, except these made him ugly.

Nate would not say a word. His ears were open for any information that Mail was willing to give but his eyes were focused on the sight that has blessed his memory bank.

Miheal, on the other hand, was growing inpatient as he usually did. So he took out a chocolate bar to at least attempt to calm himself down and then looked to the red head in the tree.

"How did you get those scars, Mail?" Miheal asked, much more calm than he felt.

"M-My... My parents... Did it." Mail whispered, and then hid his head in shame. Surely they would think him weak, surly they would think Mail was a coward, surely they wouldn't want to be his friend anymore.

Miheal felt his hand shaking. Again, parents hurt one of his friends.

Nate didn't move.

"Why? Why did they hurt you? What happened?" Miheal asked through gritted teeth, trying not to lose his control and punch something.

"They liked to get drunk, and when they were drunk they made me do everything. Clean, cook, whatever they wanted, and if I didn't do a good job then... They'd hit me. And with them being drunk... No job was a good job."

**The redhead boy was walking home when his eyes landed on the arcade just across the street. He saw it everyday, and everyday he longed to play a game. He checked his watch and noticed he had time to play one very short game and if he ran home he would be there on time.**

**So he went in.**

"I was so stupid. I thought I could quickly play one game in the arcade and run home. I stayed there much longer, without realizing what time it was."

**The sky got dark and it sent the boy to panic. Quickly he grabbed his books and ran home. He got up the stairs and opened the door to his apartment and froze. The lights were off and his father was sitting in a chair opposite the door, with a snarl on his face.**

**"Where the fuck have you been, Mail?"**

"They thought I ran away and told the police they were hurting me. So while I was gone they got into a fight... My father ended up killing my mother."

**"I-I-I j-just wanted t-to play a-"**

**"You wanted to play?! You missed coming home, all of your chores, so you could play?!" The man yelled, standing up and grabbing the red locks in one hand. Mail winced at the pain.**

"Then he came after me."

**Mail scram as he tried to run away, but his father quickly caught him and threw him to the ground. He sat on top of Mail, making it hard for him to breath, and punched him across the face. Mail's head hit the ground hard and slowly lifted it back up to see his father drinking more beer, drowning himself in it. Then the beer bottle was broken and the shards were sent into Mail's stomach.**

**Mail's head lurched back in pain, but he said nothing. He couldn't. He just wished that his father would hurry up and kill him.**

"When the apartment tenant heard the racket, he immediately called the police. My family never paid so he had enough with us."

**The bottle started to turn, ever so slowly. Tears came to Mail's eyes and he was sobbing from the pain. The excruciating pain. Why didn't it stop? Why wasn't he dead?**

**"I want you to feel the pain you gave me over the years you've been alive."**

**"Police! Open up!"**

"He ran out of the window before the police could catch him. Then they found me and helped me." Mail ended.

There was a short silence as everything Mail said was taken in.

"With memories like those... I thought you'd freak out when I hit you." Miheal said.

"My parents liked it when I scram. It was a habit I learned." Mail stated.

"And what was all that crap you were screaming when I was asking you about your bruises?" Miheal asked.

"Excuses I told people who found my scars. I couldn't tell anyone." Mail said and Miheal grew angry once more.

"Did... Did either of your parents get the death sentence?" Miheal asked.

"My mother got life in jail."

"And they still haven't found my father yet."

"That's not right... They should be dead!" Miheal yelled, taking an angry snap of the chocolate bar. The three of them stared at the sky for a long moment and realized that those memories were just memories now. They were all safe, and they were all together. With their best friends.

"I never knew that yellow, red, and purple could clash in such a wonderful way." Nate stated, and he wasn't just talking about the sunset.

"Hey, Miheal." Mail called down to the boy, taking off his goggles. Miheal looked up to the green eyes. "Are we friends?"

"The best of them!" Miheal yelled with a smile. He reached up the tree, on the tip of his toes, with his pinky extended out to Mail. Mail reached down to knot their pinkies together. As he did he lost balance and fell out of the tree next to Nate.

They all laughed.

**XvX**

Near woke up early. He was uncomfortable. Scared. He needed a place to hide where he knew he was safe. So he got out of his bed and looked around the room. The pillows, the blankets, the desk, and the books...

An idea formulated and he pushed the pillows on the ground next to the bed. Then, he striped the bed of it's covers and threw it on the floor. He took ten out of twenty of the books and placed them on the bed. Then he dragged over the chair from the desk and placed it on the opposite side of the bed, just a bit away from the pillows. The other nine books were stacked one on top of the other to the left of the chair, one book lay on the ground. He took the blanket and put it over the chair and the books on the ground, and placed the last book on top of the others. Then the blanket was pulled across to the bed and the books were piled on top of the blanket in rows of five with two books in each row. The last thing he did was place the lamp from the desk under the blanket and on top of the pillows.

He observed his fort and let a small smile of self satisfaction show. How he wished he had a puzzle or a toy.

Near looked at the digital clock on the table to see it was seven thirty-four in the morning. It wasn't that early, so he decided to go back to his room and see if Sun was awake.

He walked to the door but noticed a piece of paper on a small dark object. He picked them up to see that the paper had the word: Near written in messy script. The object was a chocolate bar that seemed to be imported from Germany. Mello's favorite. Near smiled and nibbled on the chocolate as he headed for Sun's room- how strange that sounded now.

Near knocked on the door once before it flew open and he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Hi, Near. Ready to get your things?" She asked and he nodded. "By the way, your toys are so cute! And your pajamas are very comfortable."

"Uh... Thank you?" Near asked and Sun giggled.

"Since you have so many toys and puzzles how about I help you move them?" She asked.

"That'd be nice."

XvX

Matt awoke to the pounding sound of water hitting against his window. A quick glance at his clock told him it was nine thirty in the morning. He got out of bed and went into his bathroom. After his hair and teeth were brushed, and he was clean, he went to his clothes and saw only a black and white short sleeved shirt and a black long sleeved shirt. He took the long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants.

"Maybe I should do the laundry... I know Mello won't." Matt mumbled to himself, gathering the clothes into a basket. He started out of his room thinking about how crazy things where las- _Crunch!_ Matt looked down to see what he stepped on.

It was Mello's favorite chocolate, with his name scribbled on a paper on top of it. Matt smiled as he picked up the chocolate and took a big bite of the apology Mello gave him. Then he put it in his pocket and walked out of his room. Near and Sun were solving a puzzle together on the ground.

"Hi Matt!" Sun greeted.

"Hey guys. Mello up?" Matt asked, walking just outside of Mello's door.

"Not that we know of." Near stated.

"I'm getting his laundry." Matt said and walked into the room. Mello was still asleep so he walked to the pile of clothes stacked in the corner of the sleeping blondes room and put it in the basket in his arms. Quietly, he walked back out, shutting the door behind him.

"Why are you doing his laundry?" Sun asked.

"Because he's not going to do it." Matt said and started to leave. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

Matt was bored, confused, and still slightly nerve-racked from everything that happened to the three of them in one night. He noticed that they were slowly acting like they use to, like Nate, Miheal, and Mail.

He was robotic as he put the clothes in the washer machine and turned it on.

Walking back to his room, he chanced a glance outside, and saw the tree. Their tree. The tree that held all of our their secrets and the night they all watched the sun set.

Soon he found himself outside.

XvX

"Where's my clothes?" Mello asked, storming out of his room in nothing but his boxers.

"Matt's washing them. Nice boxers!" Sun said, laughing as Mello blushed and ran back into his room. He exited moments later with a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans.

"I swear if he makes my leather pants shrink I'll kill him." Mello growled. "When's he getting back?"

"He was supposed to be back twenty minutes ago." Near stated. Mello sighed.

"I'll go get him." And with that the blond stormed out of the room after the redhead. The laundry room was empty, but his and Matt's clothes were there, currently being washed. So Matt was there and didn't go back to the room? Where was he then?

Mello just got angrier as he walked around Wammy's, never once spotting Matt. He punched the wall, looking out the window and saw the redhead. Sitting on the highest tree branch of their tree. In the rain.

"Idiot." Mello mumbled. "Was macht er dadraußen?"

Mello ran outside into the pouring rain and yelled over it to Matt.

"Matt! You idiot! You'll get sick!" Mello yelled. Matt only heard shouting when he turned his head to see the blond. He gripped his head and started to fall. Mello ran over. "Ihres geht zu wird krank! Was ist die Materie mit Ihnen?!"

Mello half caught Matt and half fell with him. He put the back of his hand on the unconscious forehead and felt the heat radiating off.

"Dammit."

XvX

"He's not going to be happy." Near warned.

"I don't care if he's happy. He was sitting in the rain for half an hour! It's his fault he's sick and now he's going to pay the price wether he likes it or not!" Mello yelled.

"I'll wait outside for you, Mello." Sun said and left. Matt's eyes opened. He was lying in his bed, with a pounding headache, feeling extremely cold. Something felt different, his arms felt bare. He looked down to see that he was wearing the black and white striped short sleeved shirt.

"Why am I wearing a tee shirt?!" Matt yelled, jumping up in his bed, and covering his arms with the covers.

"Your wearing that because you decided to sit in the rain and get sick, you idiot." Mello growled.

"We couldn't leave you in those soaking wet clothes. Both your and Mello's clothes are still in the wash and my clothes are too small for you to wear." Near explained.

"I rather be soaked!" Matt yelled.

"It doesn't matter what you'd rather have, Matt! Your sick and your going to do your best to get well while I'm out talking to the mafia. Near's going to take care of you and you _will_ do whatever he says." Mello snarled.

"But, Mello! Near!" Matt tried to argue but he was pushed back down on the bed by Mello.

"You. Will. Do. As. I. Said." Mello growled and then left.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your health." Near said. Matt pulled the blanket up to his face.

"Where's my goggles?" Matt asked.

"Around your neck." Near said as Matt pulled them over his eyes. "Your uncomfortable right now... Aren't you? Your scared."

"... Yes." Matt mumbled. Near held out a hand.

"Come with me. I think I know a place where you'll feel safe." Near stated. Matt looked at Near and then took his hand, still wrapped in the blanket. Near led them out of Matt's room and into his own. There were changes, other than the fort, that Near made with the help of Sun. Puzzles filled the floor, making a pathway to the fort, with all of his toys on the bed as if they were standing watch to keep the fort safe.

"This is so cool." Matt smiled as he was pulled under the fort and sat on the pillows. Near turned on the lamp. Matt took off his goggles and for a moment grey eyes met green.

"I woke up early." Near stated. "I thought you would like this."

"I do. I thought you said that you don't understand people, how'd you know how I was feeling?" Matt asked.

"Just a lucky guess." Near lied. It was really because Matt only wore his goggles when he was either staring at a computer screen for too long or when he was upset, but Near wasn't about to give away his secret just yet.

They played cards and other things that occupied time. Near liked it so much, but it felt half empty, and he didn't understand why.

Matt felt it too.

XvX

"Mello's gonna be here soon." Matt stated after reading the text message.

"Oh." Near said. Apparently his disappointment was easily seen.

"Is there something wrong, Near?" Matt asked, placing his cards down and looking at Near.

"I wish to try something, Matt, but I would most appreciate it if you do not get upset." Near explained. Matt grinned.

"I'm pretty sure that the only way you could ever get me upset is to say that your Kira." Matt joked and Near sighed.

"Alright." Near sat next to Matt and ignored everything. He ignored his surroundings, he ignored the sounds of Mello and Sun walking into the main room, he ignored the sounds of Mello practically breaking the door when he entered Near's room.

Matt's eyes widened.

Near kissed Matt.


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

A/N: Are you all happy now that the yaoi has started? Me too! I'm so proud of my little Near! (tear tear) But don't get your hopes up, readers, for my wammy's boys love to create drama. XP I Love Them! And I love you all for the reviews, alerts, and favs so thank you my dearies, and happy reading from the person who just couldn't wait to upload this! XD So, Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 8: Feelings_

_I've tried to make myself immune to feelings._

_Tried to ignore them for so long._

_Only to make them stronger._

_Only to make them uncontrollable._

_~Nate River_

_-XvX-_

_I always tried to only show anger._

_To suppress everything else._

_It makes you hurt more, though._

_It makes you angrier._

_~Miheal Keehl_

_-XvX-_

_I always felt feelings. Always._

_Trying to stop emotions is like killing yourself._

_Just go for the ride._

_Everything should work out in the end._

_~Mail Jeevas_

_**XvX**_

Mail sat up to look at both Miheal and Nate as the sky got darker. Nate turned his head to look at Miheal who was starring at the sky that started to lose the sun and gather one or two stars if he strained his eyes to see them hiding under the blanket of purple above his head.

"Miheal... Something tells me your parents were nothing like ours." Mail said. Miheal glanced down at the two boys, sighed, and then sat down as well.

"My parents loved me so much. They were so proud of how smart I was that they showered me with anything and everything. My brother... he was lovable, but very jealous..." Miheal stated.

"Did you spend a lot of time together?" Nate asked.

"No. I studied, my brother tried to catch up to me, and my parents just did whatever it is that parents do." Miheal explained.

"How did they... die?" Mail asked.

"My brother... finally had enough of being second in my household." Miheal stated.

**The boys ran home from the bus to their preschool. The younger running ahead in anger as the older rushed after him to stop him.**

**"Stay away from me Miheal! Stop!" The younger yelled in anger. Stopping just outside the house. The older paused with shocked eyes.**

**"Why are you mad at me?"**

"There was this test that we took in the preschool. He asked me to help him study the night before but I refused."

**"Why didn't you help me study? Why are you scared of me being better than you?! Why can't I do just as good?!" The younger yelled.**

**"You need to work on it on your own." The older stated, shocked at the younger.**

**"No! You know I can't do it by myself and you don't want to help me because your scared of me doing better than you!" The younger yelled. "I hate you! Don't ever speak to me again!"**

"He told me he never wanted to speak to me ever again, and I loved him so much, that it angered me to hate my parents. They were the ones that always looked down on him, and so I thought it was their fault..."

**The parents ran out to the front lawn to the older boy who stood in shock. They hugged him to make sure he was okay.**

**"Did something happen? Did you do bad on a test?" The mother asked.**

**"Get off of me."**

**"What?" The father asked.**

**"Don't touch me!"**

"I yelled at them, saying things I never really meant, things that I wish I never said."

**"I hate you! This is all your fault!" The boy yelled, throwing his bag at the startled parents and running down the block. He wasn't being chased and he wasn't going to stop. He needed to get away and take a breath.**

**He needed to be alone.**

"I ran for a while. Just to get away. I don't know what happened while I was gone, all I know is that it shouldn't have happened."

**The boy walked back to the house in shock. His house was in flames, burning higher and higher. He watched in fear, hearing the screams of pain from inside. He could also hear sirens, but they were to far away to make him feel any better. He was a smart boy. Miheal knew they were dead.**

"I sat outside listening to them die, scared to help. My brother died hating me. My parents died thinking I hate them... I feel terrible because really I... I love them all." Miheal explained.

They looked back at the sky in silence.

"These memories might be bad but they're what made us who we are today, and thanks to that all three of us are the best of friends." Mail stated.

"Let's make one last promise." Miheal smiled, getting Nate and Mail to look at him. "I Miheal Keehl promise to always stay as I am, to never be Mello, or anyone else in the world, no matter what."

He held out his pinky.

"I Nate River promise to always stay as I am, to never be Near, or anyone else in the world, no matter what."

He twisted his pinky in Miheal's.

"I Mail Jeevas promise to always stay as I am, to never be Matt, or anyone else in the world, no matter what."

His pink fit perfectly in between Miheal's and Nate's.

And they all smiled as the sun went down.

**XvX**

Matt didn't know if his eyes could grow any wider. Did Near- small, shy Near- really kiss him? Really? His mind couldn't process the feeling of Near's soft pallid lips on his own. He just stared.

Mello was full of anger. An anger in the pit of his stomach, burning up to his head, and making his fist tremble. What the hell was Near doing?! And then he couldn't stop his body as it pulled Near away from Matt and pushed the albino on the ground, then grabbing the redhead by the collar of his shirt and pulling Matt into a small chaste kiss from the enraged blond.

Sun was shocked.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sun yelled. Mello, awakening to his body actions at the sound of her voice, dropped Matt and pulled Near up this time.

"I need to talk to you outside, Near." Mello scowled. "Sun, watch Matt."

"I don't need a babysitter, Mels, and anyway this includes me too." Matt whined.

"No. Your sick. Stay here." Mello ordered, voice too icy and stern.

"Mello and I will resolve this, Matt. Please, don't worry." Near stated, making Mello glare at him and shove the shocked albino out of the room, door slamming behind them. Matt stared at the door as Sun put her hand onto his forehead to feel the radiating heat.

"Your burning." She stated, for a lack of better words.

"Are you sure it's not just the blood rushing to my head after those last few... events?" Matt asked, and sneezed.

"Don't be stupid, Matt. Although... I am curious over why they both just kissed you." Sun admitted as Matt shifted the blanket from his shoulders to his neck.

"Hey. I'm only number three, don't expect me to understand them."

XvX

Near was tossed onto the couch, not softly but also not as rough as Near had expected. Mello was standing in front of the couch, glaring angrily at the white haired boy, wanting chocolate so he wouldn't kill Near, but also not wanting chocolate so Near would know everything he had to say.

"Was die Hölle denken Sie, dass Ihres machend, Nahe An? Erkennen Sie, dass Sie nur Matt geküsst haben?! (What the hell do you think your doing, Near? Do you realize you just kissed Matt?!)" Mello asked in a low voice so Matt and Sun would not overhear.

"Erkennen Sie, dass Sie das gleiche Ding gemacht haben? (Do you realize that you did the same thing?)" Near asked, fluid as ever, twirling a lock of his snow white hair.

"Schließen Sie ab! Was die Hölle Sie thinking?! (Shut up! What the hell were you thinking?!)" Mello asked, patience wearing thin, chocolate bar trembling in his hand.

"Ich dachte nicht, und das ist, was fremd ist... Ich habe nicht zu bedeutet... (I wasn't thinking, and that's what's strange... I didn't mean to...)" Near admitted, slightly blushing. Mello stared.

"Didn't mean to? How did you not mean to? How do you not think?" Mello asked.

"If your so smart, Mello, than maybe you can tell me why you kissed him as well?" Near asked, both annoyed and angered. Mello gritted his teeth, turning his back to Near, and then took a small bite of the chocolate that made him catch a steady breath to seize a small amount of his anger.

"Did... Did you like the kiss?" Mello asked, shocking Near. That wasn't a question he was expecting.

"It was... half full..." Near stated.

"You didn't enjoy it? You only half liked it? Why?" Mello asked.

"Because... There's... another person that... I care for." Near managed, scared as hell at where the conversation is going.

"Then why did you kiss him?! Are you just using him?! I swear, Near, if you hurt him in anyway possible I'll-"

"No. You misunderstand, Mello. I have feelings for Matt just as I have feelings for the other. Without the both of them together I can never feel whole." Near explained.

"Sie haben Idioten verdammt, wie sind Sie so selbstsüchtig?! (You damned idiot, how are you so selfish?!)" Realizing he slipped into German again, Mello took a breath to speak English. "... Who... Who is this other person? I'll kill them."

"I find that highly unlikely, Mello... For the other person I need... is you." Near stated, embracing himself for a rampage from Mello. Instead, he found the blond speechless.

"W-What?" Mello asked, back still turned, but shoulders obviously shaking.

"I know I'm being selfish for wanting both of you but I can't help it. We've always been like one, like pieces of a puzzle, Mello. We are not complete without the other pieces." Near stated, placing a hand on Mello's arm, making Mello twitch from the shock of being touched.

"You can't say that Near..." Mello said, in a barley audible voice.

"I have to because I can't ignore it anymore. It hurts to much to be away and to ignore this great feeling of true happiness that I receive only when I am within both yours and Matt's company. I can't ignore the half full half empty feeling I get when I'm only with one of you. And most of all I can't let the pain of being with neither of you eat me alive as it already has." Near explained.

"No... You can't say that, Near..." Mello took a step away from the wonderfully cold touch of the albino's hand. "You can't..! You can't say that!"

"Mel-"

"No! Shut up, Near! Shut up!" Mello yelled, covering his ears with both hands and dropping his chocolate bar at the same time. He no longer cared if Matt heard them, in fact he cared about nothing else in the world but Near's words.

Near can't like him, he just can't. L said that love gets in the way of being a detective, L didn't love, L frowned upon love.

But the main reason Mello didn't want to believe what Near said is because Mello felt it too. He's felt the liking of being so close with Matt, and the pain of being so far from Near, and the comfort from the night before when all three of them were in the car just hanging out the way they used to when they were young.

So, Mello did the only logical thing he could do at that moment. He ran.

His feet carried him, for his brain was too busy analyzing, comprehending, and pushing away thoughts, memories, and words. He went through the halls, catching a few eyes of kids who were making their way to their rooms, and just kept going until he noticed he stopped.

He looked at the door with a skeptical look, wondering if he dared enter or not. Then he took the chance and stepped into the blackness of an empty room with just a single bed in the corner of the giant empty space. Mello curled up on the bed and let a small smile form for he finally felt safe from everything.

Maybe he should hide in L's room more often.

XvX

"We should get you into your bed. You look exhausted." Sun explained as Matt lay on the pillows.

"No... I'm comfortable right here." Matt stated with a small yawn.

"Alright..." Sun stood with an unsure look. "I'll go get you some soup, then."

She didn't move, and Matt knew why.

"What do you want to ask?" Matt asked and Sun smiled at him.

"Well... I just wanted to know if you, well, liked either of those kisses." Sun said, shyly. Matt sighed.

"That's kind of personal." He stated with a smirk, closing his eyes. "Do you know everyone at this school is special in some way? We're all good at something? I'm good at understanding people. I always know how someone feels, like how you wanted to ask a question just now. The only problem is, I can't understand my own feelings, like what I want or need to hear. Unfortunately I'm not a magician, so I couldn't even understand why Near and Mello kissed me."

"Oh, come on, Matt! You have to know if you liked one of those kisses." Sun stated.

"I did. I liked them both. In fact I loved them both, they were an even tie, except for how very different they were- one soft and the other tasting of chocolate- but all together... I don't know. I liked them both." Matt explained and Sun giggled as she headed towards the door.

"You like both of them." She stated. Matt sighed.

"Is it wrong?" Matt asked. She flashed him a small smile.

"Nothing is wrong if it deals with love." She said and then left the room, only to find Near curled up on the couch, chocolate bar in his small hands. His head was hung as if he were upset with himself, but it snapped up as soon as he heard her exit.

"We didn't hear anything, you both were very good at staying quiet." Sun explained.

"It might have been better if you did hear." Near stated.

"You really like Matt, don't you?" Sun asked. Near blushed and turned his head away.

"Y-Yes, but..." Near trailed off, unable to finish.

"You also like Mello?" She asked.

"There can't just be two of us. There can't just be one of us. We can't..!" Near stated, squeezing the chocolate bar in anger.

"Matt's in bed with a fever. He should be better in a few days." Sun stated, at the door to leave the room.

"Good. I hope the best for him." Near said, and Sun could hear how empty he sounded.

"I'm going to get him some soup... You should get in bed, for all we know he could have gotten you sick." She explained.

"No. I have to hand in our reports about the Kira case to Roger, he's probably expecting them." Near stated, moving to Matt's room. She opened the door but didn't move.

"Hey, Near." She called, making him stop. "Do you love them?"

_'So much.' _He thought to himself.

"Love... is a feeling I'm foreign to."

_'Liar.'_


	9. Chapter 9: Thinking

A/N: This was a little rushed, sorry. :P I'm happy with this one! VERY happy! thanks for reviews and stuff and by the way, my friend has named me Cliff Hanger Queen just because of this story and all the cliff hangers I made throughout this :D. I'm a horrible person. Also, one of my friends is kinda reading these before they're posted so she's my half-beta, if it's better than usual thank her! :} Enjoy and review please!

* * *

_Chapter 9: Thinking_

_The only way to survive is to think._

_It will always save your life._

_But love doesn't let you think._

_And happiness doesn't need a thought._

_~Nate River_

_-XvX-_

_I have to think everything through._

_Every thought._

_But your best when you don't think._

_Cut loose and take life as it comes._

_~Miheal Keehl_

_-XvX-_

_I never really took the time to think._

_I don't like to worry about things._

_I let others do that crap for me._

_Where it leads me? Who knows? Who cares?_

_~Mail Jeevas_

_**XvX**_

They were inseparable. The three boys were always with each other. In every class, in every room, just about everywhere.

It was a week later and they were walking down a hallway to get to their class, talking idly about a topic that popped inside of their heads randomly, when Mail decided to ask a question.

"Does L have a little brother?" He asked, as they turned around a corner.

"No. Why?" Miheal asked.

"Because that kid who's ranked as Number Two, Backup, looks just like him." Mail stated, and shivered. "It's so weird!"

"Beyond is his real name, and he didn't always look that way. He used to have shoulder length black hair pulled into a ponytail. B changed his looks after seeing L." Nate explained. "I think he's growing obsessive towards L. I think he wants to be L."

"Don't we all wanna be L?" Matt asked. Nate shook his head.

"I think this is different. I think B wants to see L fall, whereas we all just want to help L. I think the position of Number Two is driving him insane." Nate stated.

"And I just think that he's got feelings for the insomniac." Miheal mumbled, smiling.

"Wait... So B's Number Two, then who's Number One?" Mail asked.

"Allison is. Her alias is Ace and she goes by A." Nate explained.

"I heard they're dating." Miheal stated as he practically skipped down the hall, nose scrunching in the disgusting thought of two teenagers going on gushy dates all the time. "That's probably why B's Number Two."

"Why doesn't it shock me that you know this?" Mail asked, jokingly, earning a light punch on the arm from Miheal.

"Because I know all." Miheal yelled, smiling in triumph. "I know that Nate's Number Three, I'm Number Four, and you Mail are Number Five. I also know that if we keep working hard and studying more- instead of playing with toys and videogames- then we will kick those love-sick kids butts!"

Mail decided that it was a good time to stop feeding compliments to the blond, and instead play his Nintendo DS (that L bought for him) while Near decided that Mello was gloating way too much and rolled his eyes.

"Over excited as usual, Miheal." Nate stated, earning a twitch from the blond. Mello was about to yell at Nate as they rounded the last corner to their classroom when they all stopped. L was standing in the hallway, well hunching, and keeping his fingers close to his lips.

They were about to run up to him and greet the teenager when they saw A's back blocking their way towards him. The two weren't very far down the hall, and were easily heard from even three halls away.

"What's L doing?" Mail asked.

"Talking to A about something... Probably something important." Nate stated.

"Shush!" Miheal whispered to them, making them quiet.

"Beyond is not hurting my grades or my work. L, you are simply being delusional, for I am still Number One, am I not? His love to me and my love to him means nothing to our work!" A explained, voice rising, an indication that they were arguing for a while before the three started to listen.

"It's not your work that I'm worried about, A. You are doing your best, ever since you moved here, to you and Beyond dating, until now I have found no decline in your work." L stated, voice too monotone for the situation.

"Then why are you so mad about Beyond and I being together?!" A yelled in frustration.

"Because your holding _him_ back. When B first came here he was very intelligent, but as soon as he saw you and went out with you his work declined. If it weren't for you Backup would be Number One." L explained.

"His name is Beyond!" A cried, eyes watering. "And he told me he would take on the position of Number Two because he loves me, L. I know that's hard for someone like you to understand but it's true. Beyond Birthday loves me!"

"Then you should love him back and not hold him back like you are now. All your doing is being a hindrance to him, not a lover." L stated.

"... Fine!" A yelled, frustration taking over her thoughts. "Fine, L... You win."

She broke down crying.

"A?!" A voice yelled, and soon B had run around the corner on the opposite side of the hall of the three boys. He froze when he saw A crying and ran to her, looking above her head all the while.

"A? A?! What's wrong? What happened?!" B asked in panic, never taking his eyes off of the air above the girl's head.

"It's L... it's... I have to go." She cried and ran past B, and around the corner, out of sight. B turned to L, anger pulsing throughout his body.

"What did you do?" He growled.

"Nothing strange." L stated. B's eyes turned crimson red.

"The numbers, L! The numbers changed! Why did they change! What did you do to A?!" B yelled.

"What numbers, Backup?" L asked, titling his head slightly at the younger boy who started to cry.

"Nothing." B stated and ran off in the direction A ran.

"Why'd you do that?" Miheal asked in anger, snapping a piece of the chocolate bar off into his mouth. L turned to them, face not changing, as if he knew they were there the whole time.

"If they really wish to succeed me-"

"Not everything is about you, you selfish bully!" Miheal yelled. "You can't just hurt them, we've hardly moved in here yet! You want us to be you but look at yourself! Your unemotional, a bully, selfish, and childish! _Why_ would_ anyone_ want to be that?!"

L just stared in shock of the outburst.

"You've taken us in, gave us a home, and for that we're grateful but your also trying to take over our lives completely. So much that your not even letting us be ourselves anymore." Mail explained.

"You can't expect us to be able to give up everything. We're only children." Nate stated in a nicer tone, trying not to sound rude to the man who gave him so much. L thought it over and then took his fingers from his lips and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I will try to stop." L assured. "If you help me."

They smiled at him.

"We'd be glad to."

**XvX**

Chocolate. It was a life source. The heavenly taste of milk and chocolate substances, sweet enough to overpower the bitter thoughts in ones mind and lock them in a volt that will later burst open when the flavor subsides, but also making things more clear so it's easier to think.

And that's what Mello needed to do. Think.

Chocolate aided Mello in so many ways, and that's why he needed it. For it's taste. For it's affect on his mind. For it to make him move, because if he kept feeling upset he would never be able to get out of L's room, from his fetal position and in his trance of constant prayer after prayer.

It didn't seem like God was going to help him anytime soon, so that only left one choice. Mello had to go back to their room and get more chocolate. It was that or let his thoughts eat him alive, and at that time it was his thoughts that he was scared of.

He held a genius mind, as most of the kids in Wammy's did, but it wasn't intellectual thoughts running his mind wild, it wasn't percentages sending his mind on a rampage, no. It was far worse then that. It was fantasies. The certain kinds of fantasies boys have when they start to... change.

They were great and horrible at the same time. Thinking constantly of Near and Matt sweating, blushing, and submissive to his every move. Lying there on a bed. Kissing each other but not too much because they were waiting for him. Waiting for Mello to come and-

No. That's what he was trying to ignore, not repeat.

The fact was, Mello like Matt and Near very much. So much, he would do anything for them- or to them- for that matter. The problem was Mello didn't know what to do about it. Liking one boy, he couldn't care less if he were gay, but two boys was a little... well... overwhelming. Was it even aloud? He was having fantasies about his best friend and his enemy after all!

There defiantly has to be something wrong with that.

Or is it completely normal to think about a hot gamer and an adorable albino, naked, and in your-

Okay, that needs to stop! Where was his chocolate?!

Oh, yeah. Back in his room where the two he just had thoughts about were.

...

Not good.

XvX

How is it that soup helps you when your sick? To Matt it tasted like mud. Mud with alphabet noodles. He poked a few letters, letting the mud slosh over them, not even daring to take another bite. His eyes, tinted orange by the goggles, looked through his bangs at Sun.

She was staring at him. Expecting him to eat mud. How could he eat mud? It was disgusting! How would she like it if she didn't feel good and he made her eat mud?

"Can I play my DS?" _Mother_, he wanted to add that but knew it would get him nothing but more mud.

"Nope."

"PSP?" He tried.

"Nu-uh."

"Gameboy, x-box, gamecube, playstation?" Why was he asking futile questions?

"You get to play games when you eat more soup. It'll get you to feel better." She explained.

"It taste like mud." He stated.

"That means it's working." She smiled as he stabbed a few more letters into mush. "And stop playing with your food. It'll be dead before you get to eat it."

"'S What I'm hoping for..." Matt mumbled, moving the spoon through the mud.

"At least spell something if your gonna play with it!" Sun yelled, annoyed at Matt's childish behavior. She walked next to him and looked at the soup. "Oh, are you spelling something with those? M-E-L N-A-R... What?"

There was only one E, one L, and no O. What kind of alphabet was that?!

"Nothing... Nothing... I'll eat." Matt lied, and continued to play with the food.

Matt missed Near and Mello. He hoped Mello didn't kill Near. He hoped they didn't hate each other, again. He hoped they would burst through the door, kick Sun out, and start taking off thei-

Wow! Major headache! No need to make it bigger with dreams, thoughts, and wishes that would never happen. Even though they kissed him first. And he enjoyed both of them.

Man, did he need a video game to take his mind off of things.

Or a cigarette to clear his mind.

He decided to be spontaneous and hide under the blanket after carefully placing the coup down out of Near's fort. He closed his eyes in the darkness and tried picking at the seems in his jeans pants.

"You are such a baby." Sun stated, exasperated at Matt.

_I know._

"M? M One, M Two, are you there?" A voice said through the speaker. Matt jumped out of the blanket and to his laptop on top of Near's bed. He opened it to see the people of the CIA.

"This is M Two. Is there a problem?" Matt asked.

"No. There's no problem at all." One of the voices assured.

"Then what do you need?" Matt asked, slightly annoyed that they were bothering him while he was sick for nothing.

"We just... We wanted to know if you would join us."

"What?" Matt asked, shocked.

"We wanted to know if you, M Two, would join us here in the CIA. If not, that's understandable, but at least think it over."

"Guys, I don't think so..."

"Just. Think it over." One voice ordered sternly and then ended the transmission. Sun stared.

"CIA? Really?" She asked as Matt got back to his comfortable position under the covers. Not before Sun saw him shrug nonchalantly, though.

"Yeah."

XvX

Near was walking back to his shared room, head down in deep thought over everything that has happened. He couldn't help but let a small smile form on his lips because he was the shy one out of the three, he was the more unemotional, and yet out of all of them he was the one who openly admitted his feelings and even kissed Matt. How strange. How very strange.

"Hey, Near." His thoughts were interrupted by Halle, a girl with medium blond length hair who was one of the more intellectual at Wammy's. She walked up to him, packed suitcase rolling behind her.

"Hello Lidner." Near used her alias. "What are you doing with a suitcase? Is Roger kicking you out now that your eighteen?"

"No. I've been invited to work with the SPK in America, Near. They're full name is Special Provision for Kira." Halle explained. Near twirled his hair.

Kira. He has forgotten Kira with all that's happened lately.

"Good luck." Near congratulated her and went to move one when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Come with me. You won't have to deal with Mello or Matt and you'll be helping L. Just... come on." She urged him and he pulled away his wrist.

"Like I said, Halle. Good luck." He repeated and then continued his way down the hall and to his shared room.

How could he forget all about Kira? Kira is everything. Kira could kill L. Kira... Kira caused him to worry even more than he already was and he just was not up for that. Kira could wait. Near needed to be emotional for one of the very few times in his life.

Entering the room he found Mello looking through a drawer for something. The blond paused when he heard the door open and looked to see Near, then he continued until he grabbed a bar of chocolate. Mello then walked to the couch and sat on it as casual as ever.

"Where have you been?" He asked as Near shut the door.

"Handing in our reports. You got a ninety six." Near stated.

"Why?" Mello asked, voice even as he kept eating through the chocolate.

"Because you would have died." Near stated.

"And Matt?" Mello questioned.

"Didn't do it. I told Roger that Matt was sick and he has until he feels better to hand it in." Near explained. Mello took the time to observe his chocolate as he slowed his chewing.

"And what about you?" He finally asked.

"I got a ninety eight." Near stated.

"Why?" Mello asked, real curiosity finally poking through.

"Because my plan would only have worked if yours had." Near explained and Mello paused, looking at Near with his icy blue eyes, truly shocked. Near needed him, truly needed him.

And then he decided that his thoughts didn't need to be addressed, and that it was time to let his body take control. So he stood up, walked slowly over to Near, and softly placed a small kiss on Near's lips.

Near's eyes were open the whole time, shocked at Mello, who's eyes were still closed even though the kiss was over. Near couldn't take it anymore, and he lunged up to Mello's height, pressing his lips against Mello's hard and passionate. Shocking the blond to opening his eyes for a moment before melting into the kiss and smirking behind it.

They pulled away, though. They had to.

"Half full." Near reminded Mello who nodded in agreement.

"Matt."


	10. Chapter 10: Good And Bad

A/N: ZOMG! The chapter that actually turns this story to rated M! :D (dramatic gasps and fangirl cheers). Again I must thank another friend for writing most of the second half in here, I LOVE YOU! So I hope you all enjoy, but don't get too excited, for like the chapter title says- Good and Bad. NOT JUST ONE! Anyways, read, enjoy, and review my awesome people of the world! :P

* * *

_Chapter 10: Good And Bad_

_With everything Good._

_Comes something Bad._

_With every smile._

_A frown follows._

_~Nate River_

_-XvX-_

_Good and Bad are essential._

_Bad things make life interesting._

_Good things push you through the bad times._

_It makes life fun._

_~Miheal Keehl_

_-XvX-_

_I hate Bad._

_I like Good._

_Simple as that, right?_

_Wrong._

_~Mail Jeevas_

_**XvX**_

Boring days past the boys by. Their distaste for the hidden detective living under the same roof as them decreased. L spent more time with them, wether it was eating chocolate, solving puzzles, or hacking computer systems. He was there, and was learning how to understand children more. Failure was the outcome but L was getting better, after all, Nate, Miheal, and Mail liked him.

The boys enjoyed watching the detective make a fool out of himself. It let them understand that they were not meant to be perfect (or imperfect as L was) and all they had to do was try their hardest. Their grades rose as A and B's dropped. Everyone was worried for the teens when they stopped walking together to class and altogether just stopped going to classes.

Nate, Miheal, and Mail were on their way outside to their tree. They were going to sit, talk, and indulge themselves in their so desired addictions. Nate stopped in the middle of the hall.

"What's up, Nate?" Mail asked.

"I left my puzzle in my room. I'll catch up to you both later." Nate explained. Miheal crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You better hurry up. I won't wait around all day." He stated and then continued on his walk. Mail just smiled at Nate and then followed after Miheal. Nate turned around and started walking through the hall. He couldn't help but think.

He had two best friends. He was in a good home. He was working for good. He had someone nice and unexplainably weird to look up to. He was... overwhelmed. Things were much too perfect for him for he never had an even remotely happy time back home.

He couldn't help but smile.

Then he turned a corner and the smile faded away. Nate didn't understand what it was in stomach, tightening it to such a degree that he had to hold it with one hand. Suddenly everything was different, but it all looked the same. As he took more steps his stomach got worse and worse, his forehead started to sweat. He wanted to puke.

The bells of Wammy's sounded out and through the halls. They sounded much louder than he ever heard them before, as if the waves of sound were hitting against his skull.

He heard a scream.

A scream?

That's when two doors down, the door was shot open, nearly falling off it's hinges. Nate jumped up in shock as B ran out the door, screaming.

"Help her! Help her! Somebody stop her! Where's L?! L?!" B yelled as he ran down the opposite hall of Nate, not even noticing the scared albino who just couldn't comprehend the frantic teen. Nate wanted to know what was happening, and he knew the only way to do that was to investigate.

"B-Beyond..! P-Please... Don't..." A weak voice cried out. Nate stepped closer and closer to the door, trying to peek inside but much too scared to. A groan of pain was heard and a bloody hand came out of the door and lay weakly on the ground.

Before he knew it, Nate was running to the door. He was worried and his fear would just have to be put aside until he could help the poor soul inside the room. He made it to the door and froze at the sight.

Laying on the floor was A. Knife in her stomach, pool of blood surrounding her body, eyes so dull. Nate gasped and fell to the floor.

He's never seen anyone in pain, he's never seen anyone hurt, and he most certainly has never seen anyone die. What was happening? Why was he shaking? Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he help her?!

"B..." The body cried, taking the knife out. It didn't notice Nate, it was far out of the same world. "I want to go. Let me go."

With those last words the body slit it's own neck in front of the albino, blood spewing over the shaking child. He let out a cry and crawled away backwards as the body fell limply to the floor. Nate made it to the opposite side of the hall, shaking even more pronounced, and started to cry. He held his legs close to his chest and buried the white locks in his pajamas, sobbing in the hallway while covered in crimson red.

"Hurry, L!" B's voice called from just down the next hall. Finally the copy and it's original reached the albino and stopped. "A? Allison?! No!"

Beyond jumped to the dead body, tears streaming from his red eyes, blood covering him from head to toe. L starred at Beyond for a moment and then noticed Nate, curled up in his ball. The detective bent down to the albino and hugged him the best he knew how. Nate leaned into the gesture, it was comforting and safer feeling.

He just saw death, and it was scary.

"Y-you!" Beyond cried, getting up and looking at L. "Your the one who did this! If you didn't just shut up! We- She- I!" The younger copy shook his head to try and focus and force away the tears. "It's all your fault!"

And then B ran, and he never came back. L and Nate stayed there in silence and in shock before L said anything.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Nate." L offered and Nate shook his head.

"It's Near."

**XvX**

Matt's cold was very minor, perhaps it was because he never had a cold before. Whatever the reason was he was up, out of bed, and handed in his report only two days later.

"I am so amazing." Sun sighed at her achievement. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, your a miracle worker, now get out." Matt ordered, sarcasm showing his annoyance. Mello and Near sat on the couch.

"You don't love me anymore, fine. I see how that is. Bye boys, see you all in class tomorrow!" Sun sang as she skipped out of their room. Matt sighed in relief and closed his eyes behind his goggled.

"Hey, Matt. We wanna talk to you." Mello stated in the voice that meant he would allow no shit to pass. Matt looked up, curiously at the two that seemed to have not killed each other, and then walked to them.

"Yes?" Matt asked, still curious. Near curled his hair.

"You remember what happened between the three of us two days ago?" Near asked and Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You both kissed me." Matt stated.

"Well, we resolved this problem." Mello smirked, scaring the redhead.

"How?" Matt asked, being very patient with the two.

"Mello and I shall be dating." Near stated, also grinning just a bit now. Matt's jaw dropped. The two boys that kissed him while he was sick, for no reason at all, were going to date each other? Not to mention they were enemies not even a week ago.

Near's twirling stopped and Mello's eyes squinted just a bit. Matt caught these gestures and smiled.

"Don't ever shock me like that again. You dirty little liars." Matt smiled as he saw the two slightly twitch.

"What?" Near asked innocently.

"Liars. Your not dating." Matt stated. Mello quickly rose to his feet.

"How'd you know we were lying?" Mello asked, making Matt smile more.

"Sixth sense?" Matt guessed, way beyond amused now. "I know you like each other, but your not dating. Why would you lie?"

Then there was a silence in which Mello and Near shared glances before smiling yet again.

"We were hoping you'd get jealous. It was a funny thought for us to think about." Mello stated, nonchalantly, hoping Matt would catch what he was secretly saying.

"So while I was sick you both were spending your time thinking of weird things to say to make me jealous? Thanks." Matt stated sarcastically. Mello frowned when Matt didn't understand Mello's reasons for his specific wording.

"Wait..." Matt looked at Mello and then to Near. "Jealous?"

"You finally got it?" Near asked. Mello sighed.

"Well, excuse me for not being so great with understanding my two best friends who use to think sharing the same soda was disgusting!" Matt yelled and Mello laughed, putting a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"The thing is, Matt. You made us wait for this for two extra days. So don't waist our time anymore and lets just get to making a... 'reunion'." Mello ordered, pushing Matt on the couch next to Near who climbed onto Matt's lap. Mello sat down next to them and watched as Matt and Near shared a kiss of battling tongs. The blond chuckled as he took off Matt's goggles.

"Hmmm... Maybe watching is just as good as taking course." Mello stated. Near rolled his eyes at Mello but soon made a small squeak when Matt moved so Near was laying down and he was on top of the albino. "That doesn't mean I want to be left out though!"

"Join in when you see fit." Matt said as he started unbuttoning Near's shirt. Mello got up onto his knees and leaned over Matt so he could suck on the redhead's neck. Nibbling earning a few moans.

"Your right, watching is good." Near smiled at Matt's blush. Mello released Matt's neck so that Matt could work on Near's chest, licking, sucking, and nibbling at the nipple. Near twitched a bit and let out a groan.

"It does have emotions!" Mello yelled in a mock as he pulled down Matt's pants, earning an _eep_ in response. Mello just chuckled.

"I think Mello's having all the fun." Near stated.

"Wish to help me change that?" Matt asked. Mello didn't have time to react before he was pushed onto his back, vest, shirt, and pants pulled off. Near sitting on his stomach and Matt in between his legs.

"Oh, Mello's hard." Matt smiled as he saw the tent in the blond's boxers. Mello blushed.

"Like your not enjoying this as much as I am?" Mello asked and Near grinned.

"Of course we are. Now shut up." Near ordered, permenantly silencing Mello with a kiss. Toungs fought with each other until Mello gasped and his head was brought back, panting and trying to find air.

"M-Matt..." Mello managed, and Near turned to see Mello's member wrapped inside of Matt's mouth. Near smiled.

"That's an interesting position." Near stated and then went to work at Mello's chest. Matt sucked on the tip, slid his toung up and down the shaft and lightly let his teeth brush against the member. Mello's moans got louder, breathing faster, and he was sweating.

Finally Mello came, and without any warning to Matt, it filled the redhead's mouth. Matt simply swallowed what he had as Mello tried to catch his breath. Near smiled and kissed Matt quickly.

"Fuck." Mello finally said. Matt laughed. Near was then pushed onto Matt who was on his back with Mello on top of them, pulling and tugging at the pajama pants. The pants came off and Near blushed when the boxers soon followed.

"Aw, Near's shy." Matt chuckled into Near's neck, causing the white haired boy to shiver and smile.

"I don't let just anyone touch me, you know." Near stated as Mello opened his legs and moved his head lower.

"We're not just anyone." Mello stated, and then closed his mouth on Near. The albino shifted and twitched at the sensation running his body wild. He never felt anything like this, and he was glad that it was Matt and Mello who were causing it. His member got harder as Mello moved and licked, and as Matt sucked at the pale neck.

Near realized that Mello was very good at this. Maybe he picked up some tips from when Matt went before. As he thought this, his legs buckled, and he knew he couldn't hold on any longer, and he came into Mello's mouth. Mello swallowed and licked his lips of the taste as Near caught his breath.

"Now, you understand, don't you?" Mello asked, and Near nodded, turning over to face Matt.

"Your turn." Near whispered, making Matt blush as his shirt and boxers were forced off. Mello got on the floor next to him and bit into Matt's collarbone, softly. There were already enough scars there, Matt didn't need anymore.

Near really didn't know what to do, this situation was not his strong area. So he decided to copy Mello and hope that he did good. Matt was hard when Near first licked completely up and down the member, getting many moans and groans. He finally put as much of Matt as he could inside his mouth and sucked and licked as well as he could. Matt's breathing hitched, blush permanently on his face, until he released himself in Near, who also swallowed the glorious taste.

After that they let everything go. They were no longer Near, Mello, and Matt. They were Nate, Miheal, and Mail.

And they were happy.

XvX

Mello woke up first. Only remembering pounding. Lots and lots of pounding. He hoped Matt and Near's butts didn't hurt. They were still asleep and he enjoyed watching them for a bit but he knew he had to get changed. So, he took a quick shower to clean himself off and got dressed.

Chocolate would make the moment perfect so he went to find some when there was a knock at the door. He ventured to it, chocolate in hand, and opened the door to see Roger.

"What's wrong? I swear I didn't do anything." Mello stated, leaning on the doorway. He took a bite of the chocolate. Roger's eyes fell to the floor in a worrying manner.

"L... is dead." And the chocolate fell to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11: Loss

A/N: I... Killed... L... *cries* D: I can't believe I did that! DX Anyway, thanks for reviews, alerts, and favorites! This is my favorite chapter, I don't care how sad it is, it let's me create Near Mello and Matt as my own and it was so much fun to write. So I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I did writing it! Read and review my favorite people of the world! :P

* * *

_Chapter 11: Loss_

_I could deal with the loss of my mother._

_She only brought pain._

_But the loss of L..._

_What was I supposed to do?_

_~Nate River_

_-XvX-_

_It was hard to lose my family._

_To lose them forever._

_Now to lose the one that helped me after that..._

_What was I supposed to do?_

_~Miheal Keehl_

_-XvX-_

_I lost my mom and dad._

_Big deal._

_I lost my real family at that orphanage..._

_What was I supposed to do?_

_~Mail Jeevas_

_**XvX**_

With A and B gone, Nate took on the role as Number One with Miheal as Number Two and Mail as Number Three. Nate stayed in his room, all the time. On the rare occasion of him actually leaving his room was to eat, shower, or go to class. The lights in his room always stayed out, and he never talked to Miheal or Mail.

Mail was annoyed, to say the least.

There were many days where the young blond would try to get Nate to talk, nicely, but eventually Nate's silence to Miheal's questions got to him, and the blond would try to attack the albino. There were many times where Mail had to lock Miheal's arms behind his back to keep Nate safe. Thus resolving in Mail getting hurt by Miheal.

One day, though, Mail was not enough. Miheal burst through Nate's door in an angry walk, with Mail tugging with all his might on Miheal's left arm. Nate simply looked up from the puzzle he was solving.

"Speak." The blond ordered, pulling his arm free from Mail but also pushing the redhead to the ground in the process.

"Why? I believe you hear me speak a lot around school, isn't that so?" Nate asked, moving back to his puzzle. Mail really wished Nate learned not to press Miheal's buttons.

"Shut up Nate-"

"Near." Nate corrected Miheal before he could continue. Miheal's eyes glared their icy blue color at the albino.

"No. Nate. Tell me what's wrong! Ever since A and B ran away together you've been acting like... like..." Miheal trailed off, anger causing him to lose his thoughts.

"Like Near?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. Like Near." Miheal growled. Nate twirled his hair, looking at Miheal with empty eyes. Miheal had to hold back a shiver.

"I'm simply trying to be Number One. I want to succeed L." Nate explained, putting the last piece of the puzzle into place.

"Liar! Liar, liar, liar, liar, _liar_!" Miheal yelled, running up to Nate, and picking him up by the shirt. "Your acting. Putting on the facade of nothing. You have feelings, your not immune, and you can't make yourself immune like L! You don't smile, you don't laugh! You don't even frown..!"

"Miheal, we should really go now-"

"No, Mail. I want to hear what Miheal has to say." Nate stated, his voice monotonous.

"Good. Cause your gonna hear it anyway." Miheal seethed, pushing Nate to the ground.

"Miheal!" Mail yelled in fear of getting Nate hurt.

"Shut up, Mail! Doesn't it bother you, too? In the slightest?" Miheal asked.

"Everyone changes." Nate stated. Miheal glared and put his foot on Nate's stomach, roughly.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Miheal yelled, leaning his face in close to Nate's. "I wouldn't mind you changing! I wouldn't mind you acting the way you are! I wouldn't mind any of that if..!"

Nate stared in shock as Miheal had to shake his head to hold back tears.

"I wouldn't mind it if we were still friends. I wouldn't mind if you kept your promise." Miheal stated. "Tell me, Nate. Do you remember promising to be best friends? Forever?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Yes."

"With Mail?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember that night under _our_ tree, on_ our_ night, when we told each other all of our secrets? Do you remember all of us promising each other that- no matter what L or Watari or Roger said- we would never _ever_ become Near, Mello, or Matt?"

"...Yes."

"Then why did you break our promises?!" Miheal asked in full anger and frustration.

"Something came up and-"

"No, _Near_, they were pinky promises between what used to be three best friends. Things don't just come up! It's not aloud!" Miheal yelled. He removed his foot from Nate's chest and stomped on the ground. Then he started to leave.

"Wait, Miheal-"

"No, Near. I won't be friends with someone who only looks like Nate. I won't do it. For I, Mello, am Nate's new rival." Miheal growled and continued to leave. "Let's go Mai- Matt."

Then they were gone.

Nate, Miheal, and Mail were gone.

**XvX**

"We are gathered here today for some very grave news..." Roger stated. That's all that was heard. That's all Near, Mello, and Matt could even listen to as they stood side by side in front of the two giant marble memorials. One with a gothic W and underneath the words; Quilish Wammy. The other with a gothic L and underneath the words: L Lawliet. Both memorials sat in the very small shade that their tree gave off in the sunny august day.

It would have been a beautiful day to anyone who wasn't a Wammy's child or coworker.

Every adult, every child, they all wore black to the funeral for the ones they admired so much that the loss of them was excruciating. Some faces held tears, other voices held sobs, everyone was in some form crying. That is, except for the Top Three boys who had the tightest relationships with the two deceased. The were as stoic as they could ever be, but deep down inside, they were crying.

Near twirled his hair. Mello sucked on a chocolate hard candy. Matt wore his goggles. They all felt so uncomfortable to be faced with death again. Well, the death of the innocent anyway. It was even more uncomfortable to know that the World's Greatest Three Detectives was one of the innocent that died.

It was like walking in the dark and getting punched in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of them, making them uneasy, because they didn't see it coming.

Nobody could believe it. L and Watari were dead.

It hurt so much to try and comprehend that. That the man that they were trying so hard to follow, the man who gave them a better and more safe home, the man who tried to help the children when they were not well... was gone. Really and truly gone.

It was all gone.

And Matt, Mello, and Near just wanted to cry.

But they didn't.

Instead they stood there. Listening but not hearing. Looking but not seeing. Feeling and only feeling that deep emptiness of hurt in their hearts, tearing and eating until there was no longer even hearts in place. For now there was no one to solve puzzles with. No one to share chocolate with. No one to hack computers with. They felt alone. Truly alone.

The funeral ended and the three boys stayed as everyone else reentered into the orphanage. They were frozen in front of the last memory they would ever have of their heros, not comprehending that they were alone outside save Roger. Roger stared at them for a moment but then walked behind them and cleared his throat to gain their attention. Their heads slowly turned to look at the upset man.

...

Awkward silence.

"I'm sorry boys... I know how you feel." Roger assured.

"You might. You might not. Doesn't really matter either way, does it? It's not gonna be able to bring them back, is it?" Mello asked, voice oddly even. Roger shook his head.

"No. I suppose not." He answered. Matt took a breath and looked at Roger with eyed full of pain.

"What is it Roger? What are you hiding?" Matt asked.

"It's about become the next L..." Roger answered, looking at the ground. "I recently looked through the file on my computer that I was not aloud to read until L were to die. He wants to choose his successor... Two years from now."

"Two years from now? Why?" Near asked.

"L wanted to see which of you were to get the most work done within two years. The progress you make should help you with solving the Kira case." Roger explained.

"Two years... Two whole years of letting Kira rule and not even anything around to help us get started with this 'progress'?" Mello asked, hand shaking.

"Lidner would still like you to join the SPK, Near." Roger told the Near, who simply stared back.

"Just Near? No Mello or Matt? We have to work hard and fend on our own?!" Mello asked, anger obviously growing.

"You of course have to work hard, Mello. You can't just have someone there to hold you hand ev-"

"Oh, **shut the hell up, Roger**!" Mello yelled, anger finally besting him. "You just want Near to be the next L because L wanted Near to be the best L and no matter what I'll always be second to you so stop spitting this crap out of your mouth and just shut up!"

The words came out fast and Mello couldn't stop them. He wouldn't stop them. After they left his mouth he took a breath to regain himself and started walking to his shared room. He needed to think.

"Mello!" Near called, following after the blond with Matt. They caught up to him when they got inside the orphanage. "You can't possibly think that's true. L-"

"Excuse me but when did you become so fucking good at reading people?! Especially dead people?!" Mello asked. Ouch. That was like a dagger to the heart.

"Mello, just calm down." Matt instructed.

"No, Matt. For once I have a reason to let myself be angry. This is a perfectly reasonable situation for me to be mad! How come your so normal? If I always stay Second then you always stay Third!" Mello explained.

"Because someone out of the three of us has to hold their emotions together!" Matt stated, voice rising as an indication that he wanted to yell but did not.

"No one cares anymore, Matt. Hear me? No one cares! L's dead! L's dead and left us on our own! He doesn't care if you get mad and I sure as hell don't so-"

"You know what _does_ get me mad, Mello?" Matt asked, voice dangerously high. "How you take your anger out on me. How Near thinks I'm an idiot. How you both are so goddamn clueless and I always have to help you when neither of you give a fuck for me!"

They were inside their room now, and Near shut the door behind him, slowly. He was speechless. Matt never got mad. Ever.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mello asked, voice lowering as realization dawned on him.

"You hit me with remotes, Mello! You think I couldn't understand how to zoom in on a computer when I hack them better than you, Near! I'm tired of the both of you! I'm tired of how you act, who you are, and how you treat me. I'm tired of Mello and Near!" Matt explained.

Mello just stared and Near still failed to speak.

"You know what..?" Matt asked, not actually expecting a response. He went to his room, put his laptop into a bag along with a pack of fags and lighter that kept company next to his money of fifty pounds. He walked back out and in front of Near.

"Move." Matt ordered. Near stepped a bit to the side and held Matt's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Near asked.

"I'm leaving, Near. Like I said, I'm tired of this shit." Matt explained.

"Your leaving because your _tired_?!" Mello asked, incredulous. "Tired of what, Matt?! Being Third?! Maybe if you tried harder-"

"I couldn't give a shit about being Third!" Matt yelled.

"Then what are you tired of?" Mello asked.

"I'm sick and tired of breaking promises! I'm sick and tired of seeing Mello and Near! I'm sick and tired of being Matt! Let me go, Near." Matt ordered.

"Hold on, Matt." Mello ordered and walked into his room. He exited with his own bag and his famous icy glare. "I'm tired too. I'm tired so does that mean I should just go and run with my tail between my knees- you fucking chicken?!"

Matt twisted his wrist away from Near to face Mello.

"Fuck you, Mello! Fuck you, Near! Just fuck all of you!" Matt yelled. Then he ran out of the room. Near stared in shock, and then looked at Mello.

"M-Mello..."

"Are you tired, Near?" Mello asked, voice cold and low.

"...No."

"Good." And with that Mello left.

Near sat on the couch.

Mello punched the hallway wall.

Matt kicked the trash can outside.

And they all cried.


	12. Chapter 12: Plans

A/N: So this chapter is a little short, but it gets the story back on track again! Sorry about the long wait, even though I didn't have school this week I had softball practice every morning while working on Kingdom Hearts cosplays at night. I made sora's key, the dark keyblade roxas has, axel chakrams, and broke the pretty one roxas has and sora's key. XP

For once I really have a question that I want all my reviewers out there to answer. I have alternate endings to this story, how do you think it should end? Happy? Sad? It's up to you! But just because you all vote for the same thing doesn't mean I'll pick it, I just want other peoples oppinoins on where this should be going.

Anyways, read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Chapter 12: Plans

Two Years Later

In the CIA somewhere in the USA

There was the soft sound of a phone beeping, with the light flashing on and off, showing the call was ended. An exasperated voice sighed from behind a chair that was facing away from the door. The cell phone was closed and tossed on the couch not to far away in the dark room. The only source of light that could be found was that of the computer's illuminating screen.

Reno knocked on the open door to the office where his boss sat in the chair. The man was worried for his boss and invited himself in without an invitation. He walked up to the desk and saw a small light go on and off from behind the chair, soon followed by a cloud of smoke drifting up high.

"How many did you smoke today, M?" Reno asked his boss.

"A lot." M answered.

"Was that the… call you were 'expecting'?" Reno asked, referring to the closed phone. He remembered back to when he first met his boss. How strange of a day that was! To have a redheaded teenager wearing goggles and bar-coded attire come and say he was M. The kid held no ID but somehow managed a first class flight from England to America. All he had with him was a laptop and a pack of cigarettes.

"**I'm M Two and I have the files to prove it. I'm here to work with you but the only problem is in two years I will have to work on the Kira case. That's all."**

"Yeah… It was." The aged kid answered, snapping Reno out of his daze of memory. The chair spun around so the wielder's legs could claim the desk.

"You gonna be helping L?" Reno asked.

"In a way. Not the way it's supposed to happen. The current L is a fake so I'm not helping him but I am going to help stop Kira so I will be helping him. Get it?" He took another drag.

"Got it." Reno stated and snatched the cancer stick and stole a breath. "You should really stop smoking. You have too much potential to die young. Your also way too nice."

"I don't know Reno." M countered, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. "There's a lot about me you don't know. You look out for me and cared for me for these past two years but you know nothing about my past, or even worse my future… I'll be leaving soon for Japan."

"I don't care what you say, kid. You gotta quit." Reno stated, putting out the his cigarette and ruffling M's hair. He smiled at the red locks that bounced over his fingers and the light blush that appeared just under the perfect shade of green eyes that were rarely seen due to the often worn goggles. "Damn… Looking at you always makes me feel like I'm looking in a mirror and I became young again."

"Being you would probably be better than being me." M stated with a smile and Reno smiled back.

"That's right, because I get to ruffle my sixteen year old boss' head!" Reno joked making Matt laugh a bit.

"Thanks Reno." M said and Reno started walking to the door to leave.

"No problem. And stop wearing those goggles, your eyes are a better shade of green then mine ever were." Reno called as he was at the door.

"Hey Reno?" M called, stopping Reno in his tracks to look back. M smiled sadly.

"Call me Matt, alright?" Matt asked and Reno grinned before turning away to leave again.

"Sure thing." Reno said. "Bye, Matt."

Wammy's Orphanage

A Day Later

The sun burned brightly through the colored windows of the orphanage. The pictures of God, Jesus, and even Mary being brightened on. The room was empty save the blond who kneeled down in the front row of the room before the figure of the Jesus nailed to the cross. His eyes were closed, hand holding the necklace of a cross around his neck, blocking out the sound of laughing and running children outside.

"Our father. Who art in heaven-"

"Hallowed be thy name?" A low voice asked from the door. "If I'm so correct."

"-Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done-"

"On Earth as it is in heaven? Funny when Earth is a hell whole."

"Give us this day. Our daily bread and forgive us our trespassers as-"

"We forgive those who trespass against us? Human beings don't forgive anything."

"And lead us not into temptation. But-"

"Deliver us from evil." The low voice finished, amused in a sad tone. "What bull."

"Amen." The blond finished. He opened his eyes and spun to face the intruder of his prayer.

"What were you praying for Mello?"

"Piece on Earth." Mello spat in a disgusted tone. "Does this mean Roger's ready, Near?"

"Yes." Near stated. Mello walked to the exit and when he was only about two steps away from Near, Near stepped outside. Mello stopped and dabbed some of the holly water onto his forehead with his index and middle finger. He looked to the ceiling and sighed.

"Forgive me Father. For I have sinned." He whispered, and then followed Near quietly to Roger's office.

"Hello Near, Mello." Roger greeted as they entered. Near went on one knee and pulled a box Mello just noticed from under his arm and opened the contents on the floor. Pieces of a puzzle drifted lazily down.

"Roger." Near nodded. Mello looked around.

"Where's Matt?" Mello asked.

"I called him a day ago but he refused to come here. He… Doesn't believe that he could ever become the next L." Roger explained. Nears fingers froze over a puzzle piece.

"What?" Near asked. "He doesn't believe in himself?"

"It's more that he believes he shouldn't take the position away from one of you." Roger stated. "He said that he doesn't care about succeeding L and that you both have worked hard for the position all your life. He feels it wouldn't be right."

"Right? Nothing's right. Everything's wrong!" Mello yelled.

"That's just it, Mello." Near stated as half the puzzle was fixed. "Everything's wrong. And the three of us- Matt, yourself, and I- we all have to fix this. Let's do something right."

Mello stared at Near and then turned his attention to Roger.

"Roger… Whatever speech you have for us, whatever plan you want to tell us, whatever thoughts L had about us before he died… Just save it. I think… I think I agree with Near… The three of us are going to capture Kira together." Mello explained and smiled. "And we're going to live."

"For L." Near added, smiling now as he placed the 'L' puzzle piece into place to complete the puzzle.

"You have changed… But you finally understand how to do the right thing." Roger smiled at them. "I'm proud, and I'm sure Watari and L would be too."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't act like we couldn't figure out anything before. Let's go Near, we have a person to find and a Kira to catch." Mello stated and walked out. Near stood but before he could turn Roger handed him a sticky note.

"It's Matt's cell phone number." Roger winked at Near as the pale hands took the note. "Be careful and good luck."

"Thank you Roger." Near smiled. "Really. For everything."

And then he left.

Outside Mello waited tapping his foot. Near stood next to him and stared at him.

"I suppose I'll get someone from the SPK to get Matt?" Near asked.

"You already know who Kira is, don't you?" Mello asked, plainly out of curiosity even though his words had a bit of a bite.

"No. I have many ideas, but I do know how he kills." Near explained. Mello's foot stopped tapping. "It's a book called Death Note. Any human's name who is written in the notebook will die but in order for the person to die the owner of the note must have the human's face in mind while writing his name. The Japanese Task Force has it currently."

"And who is your prime suspect?" Mello asked. Near hesitated.

"He goes by the alias… L." Near explained. "He's the head of the Task Force."

"I don't like him already." Mello snarled as he bit into a chocolate bar. "You know what we have to do, right?"

"We have to get the notebook away from the imposture." Near stated, not missing a beat.

"But you can't do it because you already contacted him or else you wouldn't know about the notebook." Mello explained, eating another bite of chocolate. "Which means the Mafia and I will have to do it."

"Do… What..? Mello you can't-"

"I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm in the Mafia." Mello grinned evilly but then stopped to hold Near's shoulders. "It's the only way, Near. You can go get Matt and I should have it by then. Don't interefear."

"But-"

"My phone is only open to either yours or Watari's number. I'll get it. Don't worry." Mello smirked and then ran off, leaving Near standing in the hallway holding the sticky note.

He didn't like the idea of Mello stealing the notebook, he felt like something bad was going to happen.

But first things are first. So he got a phone and dialed the number.

"Matt? It's Near. Mello is in trouble."


	13. Chapter 13: Dangers

A/N: Whew. Finally- and I mean FINALLY- I got a 94 in Math. An A!!!! My mom gave me my computer back and fifty bucks as a congratulations which means, updates will come faster which is both good and bad because the sooner I update the sooner this is over and I'm having much too much fun writing this. Thanks for reviews and alerts and favorites. I love you all soooo much! And I'm sorry to those who are dissapointed that the way of writing had to end but that's just the way it had to be for the time skip *is truly sad that there are no more flashbacks* I love flashbacks. Anyways, my computers being stupid and won't let me spell check so there will be some spelling errors. I'm sorry, because those REALLY bother me too, guys! The ending has been chosen but if you want you can still submit your idea to me, it's like another version of critism. So read, enjoy, and review all! :}

* * *

_Chapter 13: Dangers_

"Are you sure that's Mello's exact location?" Matt asked into the cell phone, scrambling around the backseat of the car as Reno sped up.

"Matt, put your seat belt on or else I'm slowing down!" Reno ordered from the drivers seat.

"I can't find my gun!" Matt yelled, falling to the ground as Reno made a sharp turn.

"That is the exact location, Matt. Also, I agree with Reno, you should put your seatbelt on." Near answered through the phone.

"I. Need. My. Gun." Matt answered, reaching under the seat and grabbing the gun. "Found it!"

"Great, now put your seatbelt on." Reno ordered. Matt got into the passengers seat quickly and slipped the seat belt on.

"The flight delay really messed things up. The Task Force have already gotten the Death Note. They're looking for Mello to apprehend him. We're running out of time to save him." Near explained.

When Matt heard about Mello he took of on a flight, that Near got him, right away. After the plane there was a car and a small camera that Near also got him that was to be hooked onto his goggles so that Near could see what was happening. Reno followed.

"Can you see alright?" Matt asked Near.

"Now that you've stopped moving, yes." Near answered.

"Why do you need a gun? I mean, is it really necessary? Do you even know how to shoot it?" Reno asked.

"Reno, it's the Japanese Task Force that have been working on the same case for two years and just recently someone that I'm trying to rescue has not only kidnapped their chief's daughter but has also stolen their biggest piece of the puzzle. I think I need my gun." Matt stated.

"Fine, no argument there." Reno sighed.

"C'mon, Reno. Go faster!" Matt whined.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh!" Reno sped the car as the view of a warehouse came into view. Matt immediately sat up.

"Is that it, Near?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Was all the reply Matt got and that wasn't good because Matt knew what that meant. That meant Near was nervous, and Near had all the right to be. For Near believed one of the Task Force to be Kira so that meant he believed the possibility of Mello dying was high.

"You run in, get him, and run right back out. Alive. Hear that, Matt? Alive." Reno emphasized as Matt already unbuckled his seat belt.

"Yes, yes. Alive, with Mello. Now stop and let me-" _BOOM!_ The loud crashes and flames filled the air, exploding high and loud over the warehouse. Matt's jaw dropped as his face was lit up with the flame's light. Next thing he knew he was inside the building, choking on the flames.

He didn't know where he was running, and he knew he was going to run into the Task Force but it didn't matter. All that mattered was saving Mello. He ran up the steps and his foot fell through, getting stuck as someone ran around the corner and fell on him.

It was Mello.

"Mello?" Matt asked, holding onto the struggling blond.

"Let go!" Mello yelled, fighting Matt.

"Mello! Mello, it's me! Matt! Mello, look at me and see me! It's Matt!" Matt yelled, fighting Mello to look at him. Mello's eyes locked on Matt's and the blond froze, staring at the green eyes.

"Matt?" Mello asked, and Matt stared at the scar on Mello's face, pushing hair out of the way.

"Mello... We need to get you help, come on." Matt ordered, getting his foot out of the hole and putting Mello's arm over his shoulder. They limped down the stairs when guns started firing at them. "We gotta hurry, Mels."

Matt picked Mello up bridal style so that he could carry the blond easier and faster. He ran out of the warehouse and jumped into the backseat of the car, gently placing Mello down as the car sped off, guns firing at them as they went.

"Matt... Your really here?" Mello asked in a daze. Staring off as his head rolled.

"Yeah. Near sent me. Stay awake, Mels. Did you hit your head? You might have a concussion." Matt explained, tapping Mello's unflamed cheek.

"I... Love you... Both of you..." Mello mumbled and that was the last thing he said before he went unconscience.

"Mello! Mello! Stay awake!" Matt yelled but to no avail.

"Matt." Near said through the cell phone Reno now had on speaker. "Down the road and on your left is a small place you and Mello can hide out until I get there. Please, stay calm and get to safety first."

"Near, what do I do about Mello? I don't know anything about medic stuff." Matt explained.

"I have someone who might be able to help you with that." Near stated. "I'll be joining you both within a week or so. Until then... Take care."

"He doesn't show much emotion does he?" Reno asked, trying to get Matt to be a bit happier, only to make the red head more upset.

"Mello... Near..." Matt trailed off.

The rest of the drive was in silence as Matt fought to control himself. When they reached the safety place Near was talking about Matt's eyes grew wide. Reno rolled down the window so the girl standing outside could talk to them and look inside. She leaned on the door as she stared at Mello.

"He sure is good at getting himself hurt." She studied. "Let's get him inside."

"Thanks Sun."

XvX

Mello awoke to a bright light on his eyes from where he lay on a couch. There were three lights directly over his body and his left side of not only his face but upper neck and shoulder felt like it was in steaming water. He lifted his head, grimacing at the pain to see his surroundings. On a chair next to him sat a sleeping Matt with a laptop on his lap and goggles half on his eyes and half off. The red hair was disheveled and the sight made Mello smile.

Then he looked at the table and frowned at the full ashtray.

In anger Mello grabbed the closest thing to him which was a book and threw it at Matt, ignoring all pain (especially the pounding in his head). Matt shot up when the book hit his face and looked at Mello with shocked eyes.

"Mello? Your awake?!" Matt asked, shocked.

"How many fags did you smoke?" Mello hissed but this did little to falter Matt's happiness as he knelt down to Mello's side and put a hand on Mello's right arm.

"How do you feel? Do you need more painkillers or antibiotics of any sort?" Matt asked.

"Answer my question." Mello ordered, growling not because of the anger but because of the pain.

"I was worried, alright? I mean, what would you do if someone you haven't seen for two years ran into you in a blown up building with a scar on his face and goes into a coma afterwards?" Matt asked.

"Well... wait... A coma? For how long?!" Mello asked.

"Three days. Near instructed us to hide you here. Sun did awesome with keeping your scar clean." Matt explained.

"'S Near okay?" Mello asked.

"Near's fine and now that your awake your fine. Just calm down and drink some of this water." Matt instructed, handing Mello a water bottle. Mello took it and let Matt help him up so he could drink. Before Matt knew it the whole bottle was gone.

"Want more?" Matt asked and all Mello could do was nod. He felt as though his throat was slowly having a fire being tamed. "Reno! Can you get me some water? Sun, Mello's up!"

"... Reno?" Mello asked through his burning throat as a man who looked just like Matt walked into the room, giving Mello the water.

"That's my name." The man answered. Mello downed the water as Sun walked in but he paid her no mind, staring solely on Reno.

"Did you find a long lost twin?" Mello asked Matt as Reno laughed.

"Not even close, kid. I worked for Matt in the CIA, I'm a good eleven years older than Matt." Reno explained and Mello choked on the water.

"Your twenty seven years old?! You don't even look close!" Mello yelled.

"Hey! Stop yelling before you ruin your already killed throat!" Sun ordered. Mello slunk down.

"Don't feel down, Mels. In a day or two you'll be up and kicking Kira butt again before you know it." Matt stated.

"Yeah, yeah-" Mello was cut off by the light sound of ringing from a phone. Matt checked his cell and his eyes widened a bit. Mello's eyes narrowed the way they did when he got suspicous. "Near?"

"Near." Matt confirmed picking up the phone. "Yeah? ... Yeah, Mello's awake and he's fine. ... Wait, what?! ... Sakura T.V?" Matt picked up the television and turned it to Sakura T.V. "Your coming down here now? Wai- Near..."

Matt trailed off, closing the phone, while getting lost in the screen with the other three in the room. There on Sakura television was a group of Kira supporters attacking what Matt knew as a fact to be Near's hideout.

"Is Near in there?" Mello asked. Matt nodded and Mello's stomach tightened in fear for Near. It didn't need to though, because soon there was money filling the screens view, falling out from the building.

Sun sighed as Matt and Mello smiled in relief.

"Smooth, Near. Real, smooth."


	14. Chapter 14: Arguing

A/N: I'm SOOO sorry about this annoyingly long wait for an update! It's been my hectic season, which means I never see my house until the middle of the summer, so I've had no time to update this. Then when I was going to update I went looking for my written copy only to realize that my mom rearanged my drawers and therefore lost my written copies. It's not that bad since this is the second to last chapter (I'm SO SAD!) but it's still not good considering I think I write worse when I think things up on the spot. (Oh, on an irrelevent side note please tell me that I am NOT the only one who found the amazazing dark button on the top right hand corner of the site next to the page alignement and stuff. It's sad how muc it amazes me.) So, again, I'm sorry. Now, please try to read, enjoy, and review my loves!

* * *

_Chapter 14: Arguing_

Near walked into the warehouse that was known as the place that both Mello and Matt were at. He was tired, after all he was rushed out of his headquarters by a mob of the so called "Kira Supporters", in a very uncomfortable suit, and then took a plane to Japan.

It didn't really matter, though, because all that mattered was seeing Mello and Matt.

The first person to greet himself and the SPK was Sun. He smiled at her, twirling a lock of his white hair. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Near! Long time no see! I missed you a lot!" She released him and grinned. "But I'm not the only one who missed you..."

"Where are they, Sun?" Near asked, growing impatient. She giggled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the back room.

Near couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

Matt and Mello were on a couch, back to back, asleep. Mello's chocolate bar was in his lap and Matt's laptop was on his.

He also saw Mello's scar and frowned.

"So, your Near?" A male's voice asked from behind the albino. Near turned around to face the exact duplicate of Matt. "Y'know they don't shut up about you, right?"

"No. No, I didn't know that but that's very nice to know, Reno." Near stated.

Reno rolled his eyes, holding back a chuckle, as he walked to Matt and Mello. He pulled a blanket out from under the couch and placed it on the sleeping duo.

Near turned his attention to the SPK.

"I want you all to set up as well as possible here. Listen to Sun and Reno and we'll continue with our work." Near explained. The nods that came after were a bit delayed.

"Near?" Mello asked, eyes opening, tiredly. He sat up and the movement made Matt fall back and awaken. Mello's icy blue eyes landed on Near's figure and they widened with shock. "Near!"

"Near?!" Matt's head popped over the couch and his eyes widened behind the goggles occupying his face.

Matt jumped over the couch and hugged Near, tightly. Near didn't want to let go, but why wasn't Mello hugging him too?

"It hurts Mello to move. The burn travels to his shoulder blades. It's getting better but it's still a little bad." Matt explained, releasing Near so he could go to Mello, who crossed his arms angrily at Matt.

"It does not hurt to move. I just don't want to risk making it worse." Mello stated, taking Near's soft embrace. Near was making sure not to hurt Mello because he knew full well when Mello was lying, and that was one of those times.

And Mello was inwardly grateful that he knew.

"I missed you both. I was stupid for letting you go." Near stated, facing them both.

"No way! It was totally my fault! I just quit on you guys so fast and all because you guys have a little bit of a hard time understanding each other. I'm sorry." Matt explained.

"No. I'm sorry, for if I didn't act so rashly to L's death then our argument would have never happened." Mello said.

"We all had some of the blame but now we're back together. Isn't that what matters most here?" Near asked, pulling out a stack of cards.

"Almost. We still have one problem. Kira." Matt stated, taking out a cigarette. "We need to make a plan to stop him."

"Yeah, we can think of a plan, but Near, did you know that Matt smoked three packs of cigarettes in two days?" Mello asked, making Matt choke.

"Do you know how much tar is now in your lungs, Matt?" Near asked.

"Hey, we need to talk about Kira, not me!" Matt yelled and Mello grinned.

XvX

Sun didn't care much for how the plan was set up, in fact all she cared about was the plan itself, so she didn't sit with the others and help make it up. Instead she went to the kitchen and grabbed another chocolate bar for Mello.

Reno followed.

They stared at each other for a while until Sun spoke.

"Do you know I grew up with them- Near, Mello, and Matt- after they saved me? I was going to die, twice, and they saved me both times. I'd risk my life for them in a second, do you know that?" Sun asked.

"Now I do." Reno stated.

"So tell me, Reno, are you ready to do just that? Are you ready to risk your life for them?" Sun asked.

"For them? No. But Matt? I don't know what it is about that kid but I feel that I need to protect him, Sun. So, yes, I would risk my life for Matt." Reno explained.

"Good enough. And Reno, call me Sasha, okay? That's my real name." Sasha stated as she started out of the room.

"Isn't that dangerous for when we're facing Kira?" Reno asked.

"Maybe, but do you see Near, Mello, and Matt? Those are all alias and they all are losing themselves. I want to remember who I really am."

"Interesting."

XvX

They argued over the plan for two hours. The SPK, Reno, and Sun watched the three yell and fight over what was the right thing to do. Near wanted to confront Kira and Near wanted to kidnap Takada. Matt just wanted to do whatever would capture Kira for sure, so he kept explaining the faults in their actions.

"Why don't we vote on it?" Near asked, stacking another tower of cards.

"Because the SPK will automatically take your side! Why can't you see that kidnapping Takada is the only way?!" Mello asked.

"Because if she really is working with Kira then your going to die." Matt stated.

"That's why we should confront Kira." Near agreed.

"Yeah, so we can try to capture him with no proof? Makes total sense." Matt snorted. Mello and Near turned to Matt.

"Shut up, Number Three." They ordered at the same time, anger written even on Near's face. They were talking about serious matters after all and it's not like Near wanted Mello to die. In fact he wanted just the opposite and that's why he was trying to convince Mello not to kidnap Takada.

"This is serious, Matt. Stop making jokes." Near ordered.

"I'm being serious, too. I'm not joking about anything. Quite literally you both are arguing over two plans that will obviously fail. Your over looking the parts of failure for reasons I don't know. What's up with you guys?" Matt asked.

"Truly these are the only ways to win." Near explained. "Say if we were to go through with Mello's plans then we'd have to have Matt driving in another car, pretending to be the one who kidnapped Takada so the police wouldn't chase after Mello who really kidnaped her. I would have to keep Kira away from Mello's attention and even then we can't promise that Takada won't kill Mello. Not to mention only if both Mello and Matt die will the confrontation to Kira even work. It's a lose lose situation."

"Not quite." Mello took a bite from his chocolate, and shifted on the couch. "You just said yourself that the confrontation would work if Matt and I died."

"Yes?" Near asked, readying the last of the cards to go on the tower's top.

"Then lets do it. I'll die." Mello stated. Near dropped the card on the tower, making the other cards flutter to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15: Endings

_Chapter 15: Endings_

"What?" Near asked, completely stunned, unable to say all the words running through his head. Words like: 'Didn't you just apologize for leaving me alone and now you want to go and get yourself killed?'

Those kinds of words.

"I'll... Die. To stop Kira, to avenge L, I will die and you both will live." Mello stated. Matt stared with one eyebrow quirked up in disbelief.

"Mello... Are you fucking retarded? Do you ever stop and think about what your doing? We haven't seen each other in forever and after only truly being together for a few hours you want to die? Weren't you smarter last time I saw you?" Matt asked, earning a deathly stare from the annoyed blond.

"Matt, shut up! Do you understand anything at all? We're risking our lives right now to stop a murderer that killed our mentor. Kira has been ruling for two years! Two fucking years! Thousands of lives are gone and we're just going to be selfish and let a few thousand more lives die when we could die and finish it all?" Mello growled and Matt paused.

"Then why do you have to be the one to die? Why don't we send someone?" Matt asked.

"Look around, Matt. Do you see anyone we can just send away?" Mello asked, motioning his arm to the people around the room. Matt and Near looked over the faces which were all looking down to the ground.

"No..." Matt looked down at the ground as well, trying to think of something to help. Anything to help, but nothing did. "But... I... I won't just let you die, Mello. I'm going to fake kidnapping Takada, and I might die."

That was when Near freaked out.

"No!" Near yelled, jumping up to face them both. The sudden outburst made all of the heads snap at the albino. "You can't do that! You can't! You guys don't understand! When you left Wammy's I almost tried suicide! But I knew you were both alive and waiting for the time we would meet again but if you die..! DIE! Then..! I have no idea what I would do... I..."

"Can we have a minute?" Matt asked the group. No one answered but each of the bodies left the room, closing the door behind them.

Then Near fell to his knees. Shoulders shaking, sounds betraying the mouth that wished to stay silent. Matt walked to Near and hugged him, lightly kissing the snow white hair as he led the boy to the couch were Mello sat. Near was placed in between them and two pairs of arms were around him, holding him, comforting him.

He didn't want them to let go.

"You can't leave. Please don't leave me..." Near begged between his sobs, burying his face in his arms and knees which were pulled to his chest. He didn't want them to see him cry. He didn't want them to see how weak he really was.

"Don't you understand? We have to, Near. We have to. This is what we grew up learning, this is what we were meant for. This is what L would have done." Mello stated.

"But..." Near growled through his arms. "I... I can't except it... I love you guys so much."

Matt lifted Near's chin, looking at the watered eyes, and softly kissed the hesitant lips.

"I love you too."

Mello turned Near so he could kiss the boy also.

"And I love you too."

Near looked down and sniffled his noes, rubbing the tears away with the back of his hand.

"But all beginnings have an ending."

XvX

"It's started." Sasha stated, walking into the back room. There Near sat in the darkness, twirling a lock of hair. "They're chasing Matt. Do you want to watch?"

"I... I can't..." Near stated.

"I'm sorry, Near. Really, I am." She stated, and when she received no answer was when she left, closing the door behind her as she walked up to Reno.

"Is he okay?" Reno asked.

"Reno... I think it's time we pay our due. It's our time to do something." Sasha explained. Reno raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening..."

XvX

Yellow Box Warehouse

Three Days Later

Near watched as the Yagami- no, Kira- acted his way easily through the lies. He knew it was time, he knew it was the moment to capture Kira and stop his reign forever. He would stop him and it was all thanks to Matt and Mello.

"That man is a liar! I've never met him before in my life!" The Yagami yelled, pointing at Mikami who just stared, looking betrayed.

"Give it up, Kira, we just showed proof that since the notebook Mikami has is a fake and the fact your name isn't written down proves your Kira." Near stated.

"That only proves that Mikami didn't kill me, it has nothing to do with me being Kira." Yagami explained.

"It seems you want me to show you all proof. Alright." Near grinned now as he twirled a lock of his hair. "Can the two of you please enter now?"

"The two of who?" Light asked as the door slid open.

In walked the last two people the chestnut haired murderer thought he would ever see.

Mello, and the guy the police shot down for assisting Takada's kidnapping.

"H-how are you both a-alive?" Light asked the smirking duo. Mello unwrapped a chocolate bar and bit off the corner.

"Well, we have a friend named Sun. I saved her life long ago and when she heard that I was going to die she came to help me. So after I got Takada off the bike I kept her blindfolded and put her in the back of a truck. I was about to drive it when Sun showed up and forced me away. She drove Takada to the church and she was the one who got burned in the fire. She didn't die, though, and she was able to save a small piece of paper..." Mello trailed off.

The Yagami's eyes widened as Mello held the scrap of paper with his real name on it. With Miheal Keehl on it.

"How come you aren't dead?" The Yagami asked.

"If I recall correctly in order to kill someone with the Death Note the murderer needs a name and face. Takada never saw my face." Mello stated. The Yagami's breathing clearly got heavier.

"W-Well, what about you? They showed the police shoot you down." Yagami stated, pointing at Matt. Mello laughed.

"That's what Near and I thought too!" Mello agreed.

"After I started getting chased a really protective friend of my named Reno came to my rescue. He looks just like me even though he's acknoweledgably older than I am. So he put on some of my clothes, got my extra car, and changed the license plate to be the same exact number as mine. When I went around one sharp turn he sped up and the police followed after him, leaving me stupefied. Unfortunately, though, he really is dead." Matt explained, lighting a cigarette.

"Light-kun... I can't believe your Kira..." Matsuda trailed off. The Yagami turned to Mikami.

"Do something Mikami!" Light yelled. The black haired man froze in fear before using his pen to stab is own throat, screaming as blood rushed out.

It distracted everyone but Near, Mello, and Matt who watched as Yagami made his way towards the door.

"Stop!" Mello yelled but to no avail, the murderer kept going. "I said stop!"

Mello lifted his gun and shot twice at the Yagami. The murderer scram in pain, blood gushing through his clothes and into some of the puddles that lay in the warehouse floor. The Yagami kept going on though.

"Light!" The Task Force yelled, running after him. Mello and Matt walked behind Near who stood up slowly, all three staring at the door.

"He's caught."

"And we're alive,"

"It's finally the ending."

And they laughed.

* * *

A/N: It's finally over, and I'm so sad it is! Thank you to all that reviewed and will review for this one, I'll reply to all reviews on the last chapter and that's a promise (i'd pink promise but maybe that's too cliche? XP). I'd really like to know how many of you actually thought I was going to kill Mello and Matt? C'mon, I could never do that! XP

Of course, happy ending! I looked at my number of reviews and my jaw dropped, really guys you are so nice. But I has a prize for you! If you can bring my story to fifty reviews then I will write each of you that review to this last chapter a one-shot of any character(s?) that are in Death Note. You can pick whatever situation or if you want a poem, songfic, whatever, write it in your review.

Now I love each and everyone of you reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! I hope this ending is what you wanted! :D

Much Love,

Toxic :}


End file.
